


Paying Dues

by pinkys_creature_feature



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, The Ugliest Scarf Ever Made, Wrestler!Ariadne, Wrestler!Arthur, Wrestler!Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Arthur and Ariadne are step siblings with a dream. They want to be pro wrestlers like their idol Eames.The Wrestling AU you never realized you needed!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to take a moment to thank my wonderful beta Immuration for all of her wonderful help and hard work! I would also like to think brookbond for her horrible enabling and cheer leading! Without you two this fic would have never happened! 
> 
> This fic is complete and the plan is to post a chapter every week!

(April 2nd 2017)

 

Arthur took a shaky breath. No matter how many times he had done this, it never failed to make him nervous. Ariadne was there next to him to give him a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder. 

“You got this, Bro,” she said, stepping back as the lights went dark and the first few guitar riffs echoed through the arena. 

 

Arthur grinned as the crowd started to go wild as he took the first step towards the entrance ramp. On cue, he stepped on the LED covered surface, the only light coming from the animated sound wave beneath his feet and the flashes from cameras in the crowd.

He set his shoulders and put on a serious frown as he took his time walking down the glowing ramp. The noise was deafening when he reached the bottom and he started to worked the crowd, taking time to ruffle the hair of a boy of about 10 who was holding up a “Point Man” sign proudly. 

 

Stepping up to the metal steps, Arthur was amazed by the sold out crowd. He leapt over the ropes and climbed the turnbuckle, raising his arms and crossing his hands palm over palm to show the sound wave logo on his gloves. This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting on for 10 years. He couldn’t hide the smile dimpling his cheeks anymore as the crowd chanted his name. 

 

*******************

(2001)

 

“Really, Ari?” Arthur grumbled when his sister turned the channel on the TV. 

 

“Suck it, Arthur. I want to watch wrestling. You might like it too if you gave it a chance.” Ariadne was three years his junior, but had a mouth and mind of someone much older. She was already a grade ahead of other students her age.

 

“Why did your dad marry my mom again?” Arthur lamented playfully. Ariadne smacked him in the back of the head in response. 

 

“One day I’m going to be like them.” She huffed, putting the remote in her lap and covering it with a pillow.

 

‘Smart girl,’ Arthur thought as he caved and sat next to her on the couch. Both of their parents were at work and being 13, he had been put in charge for the evening.  He had just cleaned the dishes from dinner and put them away, his shirt still wet from leaning on the counter. 

 

Ariadne was focused on the TV as the announcer came on, telling them the highlight fights for the evening. Arthur sighed and settled in, knowing that Ari wasn’t going to give up the remote for at least the next two hours. 

 

At first Arthur tried not to be interested. He eventually was drawn in by the cheesy yet amusing fights, the contrived drama, and the over-the-top characters. He wouldn’t admit it to Ariadne; but he was starting to enjoy it. 

 

“Oh my god, here he comes. He’s new but SO amazing.” Ariadne pointed eagerly to the screen as an old Alice Cooper song started playing. 

 

     “That song is older than you and me combined!” Arthur cried, rolling his eyes. 

 

     “Shut up! Eames is going to be the best one day. You’ll see.” 

 

     Arthur poked her playfully and turned back to watch as a man emerged from the digital wall display wearing a torn black hoodie pulled low over his eyes, hints of tattoos appearing as he moved. He was wearing the traditional brief style pants that showed off his thick thighs.  

Eames took his time making his way to the ring, keeping his head low, hands tucked in his pockets. The song began to crescendo and Eames leapt into motion, diving under the ropes and ripping his hoodie off dramatically. 

“Oh God,” Arthur whispered. ‘He’s gorgeous,’ he thought. Ariadne shot him a strange knowing look before turning back to watch the fight. 

 

     Eames had a face to die for, thick lips and sculpted cheekbones. He was built but slim, his chest shining with oil, tattoos scrawled across his stomach and right arm. Arthur to this point hadn’t shown much interest in anyone, but this man made him feel strange. His pants felt oddly tight and his skin flushed. Arthur watched closely as Eames’ opponent came to the ring and the fight started.  

 

     Eames fought like a beast. Even though Arthur knew the fights were planned, and the blows were pulled, Eames made it look believable, easily pinned the other man. He raised his hands in victory, all the while trying to keep the “tough guy” look. 

 

     Arthur quickly excused himself and ran to the bathroom to jerk off quickly. Thoughts of an oiled up Eames danced behind his eyes.

 

     “Fuck, I’m gay.” Arthur breathed, leaning heavily against the door. 

 

     “I already knew that, Arthur,” Ariadne yelled from the other side of the door. “Are you done? It’s commercials and I need to pee.” 

 

     Arthur’s face burned as he cleaned up quickly. He hid his face as he passed his sister in the hall. 

 

     “Boys are weird,” she muttered. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this a day early because I will be at a local Pride parade tomorrow!

Chapter 2 (April 2nd, 2017)

 

     Arthur held his breath as the LED panels flashed colorful flames. Familiar guitar riffs echoed as Alice Cooper started playing. 

 

     Eames stepped out and the crowd went nuts all over again. He looked amazing and silly at the same time, wearing short spandex shorts in lime green and pink paisley and a matching pink sleeveless hoodie.

 

      Eames had long ago dropped the villain act, becoming the flamboyant and colorful character he is now. Arthur swore it was a second sexual awakening, after Eames took off for hernia surgery and came back six months later. He was built like a brick shit house with chest hair and scruff. He was 16 at the time and it had been the focal point of Arthur’s fantasies for more months than he would admit.

 

Eames was charismatic, working the crowd by dancing and hip thrusting his way down the runway. He took time to point out people in the crowd, giving them a toothy grin and a wink before moving on. He looked dead at Arthur, his eyes glittering with excitement, and smirked.

 

Arthur bit back a grin, knowing he had to stay in character. Secretly he was just as charmed as the crowd. 

 

Eames dived under the ropes and threw off his hoodie, displaying many more tattoos than had been there years ago. Eames shouted some smack talk at him and went to his corner, rotating his shoulders. This was going to be fun.

 

***********

(2006)

Arthur shook his head, looking at the papers scattered across the table. His mom really wanted him to go to college, and his grades in school were good enough for scholarships. It just  wasn’t enough to cover everything if he wanted to go to a top rate school. Especially if he didn’t want to stay at home.

 

     They had never had a lot of money. When his mom married Ariadne’s dad, things only got marginally better. There was no way that his parents could help pay for his college expenses. Working was an option but an unpleasant one. 

     Ariadne had announced that once she graduated high school, she was going to get into boot camp to become a pro wrestler, giving both parents a heart attack. 

 

Arthur wasn’t surprised. Over the last six years they had spent every Monday and Tuesday night huddled on the couch watching the latest WWE event. They even saved their allowance to go to the live show when it came to town. 

 

Arthur would never forget being excited when they found their seats next to the entrance ramp. They had no idea how they got that lucky, but they refused to ask, thinking it was probably a mistake. Eames had even clasped his hand as he walked by. Arthur was 15 at the time, and it had been a regular occurrence in his spank bank. Ariadne had been green with envy, refusing to talk to him for the rest of the night. But it had only lasted a few minutes before she had grabbed his shirt and gestured to the stage. 

 

He wasn’t surprised that she was going to really try for her dream. Arthur himself thought it was an attractive idea, but he knew he needed to help provide for his family and he felt college was the best way to go. 

 

With a heavy sigh, Arthur picked up the National Guard enlistment form. It wasn’t his first choice, but it would pay for school, and it would give him some income with the least chance of being sent overseas. 

 

(2008)

     Two years later, Arthur was in the hot and sandy desert, having finished only two semesters in school. Terrified, with bullets whizzing over his head. He was a trained medic and did his job well. It was after two more tours that Arthur took a bullet to the shoulder, essentially ending his military career before he could finish college.

 

(2009)

After having a medical discharge in November, Arthur stayed with Ariadne, who was actually making a name for herself in the amateur wrestling world. She was barely 18, but she was a beast in the ring. A lot of the older women were actually afraid to go into a match with her.

 

     They shared a small one bedroom apartment that made date nights awkward, but they were happy to be together. Arthur took a part time job to help pay the bills, but it couldn’t stop the depression that he couldn't seem to shake.

 

Eventually Ariadne cajoled him into coming to practice with her, trying to help him from under the cloud that loomed over him. After a month of moping, Ariadne dragged him to a practice session by the back of his shirt. 

 

     At first Arthur only watched. He enjoyed watching his little sister as she went over moves with her opponent, and then watching them put it together and try to make it look convincing.  

     Arthur was still attending physical therapy when Ariadne was offered a chance to go to the WWE boot camp. 

 

     Arthur kept busy learning the basics while she was gone for the eight week camp. Some of her friends walked him through how to take a hit and absorb the blow. He learned a lot and by the time he was medically released, he had a decent grasp on the basics.

 

     The apartment felt empty and oddly big without her there. Arthur started sleeping on the couch most nights, falling asleep watching whatever old reruns were on. Every Monday night he would anxiously watch WWE, hoping to see Eames. He would studying Eames’ moves, watching for things he had already learned in practice.

 

      He finally quit his job to practice full time. He feared being without steady income, but he knew he needed to be focused.

 

Ariadne returned dejected at not being picked to go on to the NXT team, but vowed that she would make it the next time. When Ariadne put her mind to something, it usually happened. 

 

They worked hard, and trained hard, for the next two years. Working together to craft their images. Ariadne took to wearing brightly colored outfits that glowed in the dark; Arthur kept it simple, preferring to wear black and white. They both didn’t want to veer too far off their personalities, believing it would be too hard to keep it up long term. Training was grueling; some days they both would stumble to their apartment bruised, only to collapse and sleep for a few hours before getting up and hitting the gym again.  

 

That year, they both were accepted to boot camp and made it through to the NXT.  In 2012, they left Boston behind and relocated to Tampa, Florida to attend Full Sail University. 

 

Arthur and Ariadne decided that they shouldn’t reveal their family relationship to avoid any chance that people would think that one or the other was getting treated favorably because of the other’s achievements. People took to thinking they were dating, so they just didn’t correct them. They lived in an even smaller apartment, but they were barely there so it didn’t matter.

 

Ariadne exploded into the scene. Her super cute image with the light up shoes and surprising strength in the ring was a big hit. Arthur did well too, but he just wasn’t as exciting as his sister. She was the first one to make it onto the short-lived NXT reality show. 

 

Their parents had called immediately after, expressing how proud they were, even though her first showing had been less than spectacular. The new people never won when they went into the ring and they were ok with that. 

 

Arthur had been waiting just off to the side of the runway to give her a huge hug when she ‘limped’ off stage. After that, everyone was sure they were dating. 

 

It took Arthur another six months to get his first shot on the TV show. He didn’t really like reality TV, but he had a goal and this would help him towards it. He had settled on his theme, picking his music carefully and changing his outfit subtly. He settled on Arctic Monkeys’ “Do I Wanna Know” and used the sound wave graphic on the side of his black spandex pants, donning white boots and knee pads.  

 

His first fight had only a week of preparation, and his opponent was extremely cocky. He didn’t like to pull his punches as much as he should. Arthur made sure to leave a lasting impression by “accidentally” cracking a few ribs. He went down when he was supposed to and made a show of slinking off the stage.

 

Ariadne gave the guy a earful later that night. Arthur was almost offended when the other guy seemed more afraid of Ariadne that him. Arthur felt like he was glowing, even after the rough treatment. The crowd had cheered for him and it sent a thrill through him. For the first time, he realized that this was definitely where he wanted to be. 

 

     The producers ate it all up and tried to drum up drama, but Arthur refused to feed into it. His opponent eventually was kicked out and Arthur gave Ariadne a secret knowing look. She was the only one who knew that Arthur had delivered the other man’s police rap sheet to the official's office.

 

While staying in Tampa, he even got to watch some of the RAW and Smackdown fights from the audience. 

 

“One day that’s going to be us!” He cried, hugging Ariadne close as Eames pinned his opponent after a grueling fight.  

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self control so here is another chapter!

Chapter 3 (April 2nd, 2017)

 

Arthur stilled himself as the crowd went quiet, waiting for the ref to start the fight. Eames’ eyes danced with excitement and he winked at Arthur. Arthur made a show of rolling his eyes. 

 

     When the bell rang their bodies crashed together and fell into a well practiced dance. Every time Eames pressed against him, a chill ran up Arthur’s spine. Eames threw him into the turnbuckle and Arthur gave him a well timed kick to send the other man reeling. He chuckled to himself as he used the turnbuckle to launch himself at Eames. 

 

     “You are doing wonderfully, Darling.” Eames whispered, his English accent smooth against his ear, both of them out of breath and damp with sweat. 

 

     Arthur willed himself not to get hard, as Eames laid across him, pulling his leg up for a pin. Arthur waited for the right time to kick out and roll away. He wouldn’t be giving up so easily. 

 

*************

(2014)

“Arthur! Come here!” Yusuf called, waving him down. 

 

Arthur stopped the stretch he was doing and went to the other man. “Fischer wants to talk to you.”  Others in the gym shot him jealous looks but he didn’t know why. 

 

“Do you think he is going to let me fight in the cruiser-weights? I’m well above 205 now so I should be moved up.” Arthur gestured to his lean but cut body. He had been working hard to gain enough muscle to move up in weights, and even though he didn’t look it, he had gained almost 20 lbs in muscle over the last six months of training.

 

“I don’t know man, he seems to be in a good mood either way.” Yusuf led him down the hallway and turned to direct them to the commissioner's office. 

“I saw Ari yesterday after her fight. I don’t know how she gets so banged up, but at least her opponents always look worse.” Yusuf’s wistful smile gave away his feelings about Arthur’s sister. Ariadne had attended a NXT takeover event in Brooklyn the night before, taking out the top female wrestler in NXT. She had called later saying she would be a day late getting back due to a delayed flight. Yusuf had only gotten back early that morning and was happy to regale Arthur with a blow-by-blow of every bump and scrape Ariadne had been treated for. 

 

Yusuf was the in-house medic for NXT, and would sometimes treat the headliners, even Eames when he accidentally split his eyebrow on the metal stairs outside the ring. He was the only person to figure out that Ariadne and him weren’t dating and Arthur had been using Yusuf’s crush on his sister to pump him for information about Eames. After all these years, Arthur still hadn’t been able to meet the man he’d idolized as a kid.

“She is really coming into her own. I’m happy for her.” Arthur smiled thinking about Ariadne’s newly updated opening music, picking “Killin’ It” from her favorite group Krewella. She also found some LED boots that she hardly took off even outside the ring. Arthur chuckled thinking about Ariadne sitting and talking with other wrestlers with her boots plugged in to charge. It was really quite impressive overall.

 

“She’s got a bright future. Pun not intended.” Arthur grinned, waving to Yusuf before entering Commissioner Robert Fischer’s office. 

 

Robert greeted him with a friendly smile and a handshake. In his younger days, Robert would have really turned Arthur’s head, with his clear blue eyes and cheekbones that could cut glass. He really looked good in is thousand dollar suit, but Arthur’s taste had turned towards heavier built men that looked suspiciously like Eames. Thankfully as long as he showed up for practice and training, no one asked where he spent the night before. 

 

“Well Arthur, I’m sure you are curious why I called you in…” Robert sat back in his chair and shuffled through several folders before pulling one out and tossing it across his immaculate desk. 

 

“What’s this?” Arthur asked, looking at the file like it might bite him.

 

“That is your new contract. You’re moving up. We want you to start having matches on Monday night Raw.” Fischer seemed pleased with himself and waited for Arthur’s response. 

 

It was what Arthur had been hoping for. He opening the file he read the pages carefully, making sure to check all the stipulations. There was a morality clause which wasn’t surprising.  His current contract has one as well, don’t cause any scandals blah blah. Thankfully there was nothing about sexuality in there. When he reached the pay, his eyes nearly came out of his head. He recounted the digits and held his breath. Six figures-it was the low six figures, but with bonuses and merchandise sales, it could be a lot more. That was more money than he and Ariadne pulled in combined. It was only for one to two fights a month, but would increase up to $50k for each additional bout and could be up to $500k if he hit it off well. 

 

     Fischer tapped his fingers impatiently and checked his watch. “I need your decision. Not to rush you, but I have back-to-back appointments this afternoon.” 

 

     “What about Ari?” Arthur asked. He wouldn’t, couldn’t, leave his sister behind and go on the road without her.

 

     “What about her? The Diva’s lineup is full right now. She will get prompted but we need to make room for her first. Your girlfriend will just have to wait a little longer.” Robert seemed dismissive as he pulled out a pen and handed it to Arthur. 

 

     “Sir, with all due respect, I can’t leave her behind.” Arthur clutched the pen in his hand until his knuckles went white. Ariadne would tell him to take it. That she would catch up soon. But he just couldn’t see going on the road, traveling around the US without his sister by his side. If Fischer wanted him bad enough, he would bring her along too.

 

     Fischer huffed with frustration and ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t make exceptions for significant others unless you guys are married.” 

 

     “She’s my sister,” Arthur blurted, kicking himself for the admission. 

 

     “Your what?!” Fischer was frozen, mouth agape. “I would imagine that would go against the morality clause...”

 

     Arthur rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. “No. I’m not sleeping with my sister. We don’t let people know we are related because it isn’t anyone’s business. But I can’t go on the road and leave her behind.” Arthur moved to close the folder, hoping Fischer would fall for his bluff. 

 

     Arthur was nearly out of his chair when Fischer stopped him. “Wait. I will rearrange some things and get her in. She’s really popular with young women and it might be better to bring in some younger blood. I’d hate to separate family after all.” Arthur sat back down with a satisfied smile. 

 

     “Thank you. But if we can keep the whole family thing under wraps, it would be great.” 

 

     “Why the secrecy?” Robert asked, pulling out a notebook and taking notes to rewrite the contract. 

 

     “It’s just personal. If people think we are dating, no one noses into who I’m really dating.” Arthur stressed his words knowing that Fischer would catch his drift. 

 

     “Oh I see. No problem. You don’t have to be out if you don’t want to be.” Fischer closed his notebook and stood. “I’ll send over a new copy of your contract and one for Ariadne. Please try to have them back by tomorrow afternoon. Surely she will make it back by then.” 

 

     “Thank you, sir.” Arthur shook Robert’s hand and let the other man scurry out the office in a flurry of expensive cologne and fabric. 

 

     Arthur found Yusuf waiting outside the office with an expectant look. “Well?” 

 

     “I’d apply for that medic position permanently. We’re going on the road.” Arthur laughed when Yusuf hugged him fiercely. He was one step closer to Eames and everything seemed to be falling into place.  


	4. Chapter 4

(April 2nd, 2017)

 

Arthur dropped to his knees, sliding below Eames’ outstretched arm, standing just in time to fling himself into the ropes and use them to propel himself back at Eames. They crossed in the ring and Arthur climbed the turnbuckle using his signature move “The Penrose Steps”, jumping from the top and catching Eames around the shoulders with his thighs. He let his body hang and used his weight to flip Eames over his head and onto the other man's back. The crowd went wild as Arthur reached back and grabbed Eames’ legs, using them as an anchor to flip himself over and try to pin him. He could feel Eames chuckle right before he kicked out. 

 

They both feigned exhaustion, crawling to the ropes to help regain their feet. The fight was coming to an end soon, but they were going to make it spectacular. Eames shot him a toothy smile and leaned into the turnbuckle.

 

 

*************

(2015)

 

Ariadne had been over the moon when she came home to her new contract offer. She called their parents and screamed for half an hour before promising to buy them a big house. In the end, it took several months before they actually went on the road because of all the extra training and orientation. They had to visit lawyers to make sure they would be covered in case one of them was injured. 

Rumors fluttered around about the new blood, but everyone seemed pretty respectful even if some of the girls were catty to Ariadne at first. She quickly put them in their place and went to hang out with the guys, making fast friends with Dean Ambrose of all people. Yusuf eventually got moved with them, saying that he was just too good of a medic to not be with the big guns; apparently the management agreed. Arthur made friends as well, finding out quickly that some of the big names were way nicer than their personas.

 

     It was another week before he saw Eames for the first time. It was during a monthly planning meeting. Arthur was there early, sitting at one of the fold out tables set up in the meeting room, eagerly looking through the plan to see where he would debut. He was flipping through the pages when he heard the door come open and a familiar accent call his name. 

 

    Arthur’s heart jumped into his throat. Eames knew his name already. “Umm hi,” Arthur muttered, nervously taking Eames’ offered hand. He was touching Eames… He was shaking his hand. He needed to let go. This was getting awkward. Arthur smiled and forced himself to let go of Eames’ hand. 

 

     “It’s nice to finally meet you. Once I heard we were getting new blood, I couldn’t resist looking you and your girl Ariadne up. I have to say I’m impressed!” Eames was smiling and wrapped in a surprisingly nice suit. Arthur struggled to keep his brain online. 

 

    “Thanks. We have been working to get here for about seven years.” Arthur swallowed to stop from confessing that Eames was their inspiration. He had to be in his early 30’s now but he looked better than ever. 

 

    “I hope to see more of you. If you’ll excuse me, the commissioner will have my arse if I’m not where I’m supposed to be.”  Eames winked and slapped him on the shoulder as he walked past. Behind him Ariadne was standing in shock, apparently having gotten similar treatment but not being able to keep it together. 

 

    “Are you ok?” Arthur asked. 

 

    “I-I-...”Ariadne stuttered until someone bumped into her from behind. She glared at the back of someone's head, before turning to grab Arthur and jump up and down, making no attempt to hide her fangirling. “I can’t believe I just met him. Is this real? Are we ACTUALLY here? If I’m dreaming don’t wake me up.” 

 

    Arthur couldn’t fight Ariadne’s infectious energy and hugged her back before trying to corral her into a chair. Not moments later, Robert brought the meeting together and a hush fell over the room. Eames was seated right across from them and Arthur could swear he was grinning at him as he settled deeper in the chair and let his legs splay open casually. 

 

    “Hey Arthur!” Ariadne whispered. When Arthur leaned in, she grabbed him by the shirt to keep him close. “Uh, is it just me or is Eames totally making eyes at you?” 

 

    “It’s just you. Not that I’m not going to enjoy the view.” 

 

    Ariadne huffed and let his shirt go. Arthur tried to focus on the meeting, but his eyes kept being drawn to Eames. It was the first time he had been this close to the man for this long, and it was hard to focus. He almost missed it when Fischer introduced him to the group, Ariadne having to stomp on his foot to get his attention. 

 

    He stood a little too quickly and said a quick hello, before letting Ariadne introduce herself too. Everyone gave them a round of applause as they sat back down. Arthur couldn’t stop himself from looking towards Eames, who was smiling knowingly at him. 

 

     “Ok and we are also welcoming someone back today!” Fischer announced, clapping the man next to him on the shoulder. The crowd erupted into cheers as the man stood looking sheepish. “Dominic Cobb, our very best commentator, welcome back!”  

 

    Arthur recognized the squinty-eyed man from watching WWE for years. He had been gone for over a year after the death of his wife. Arthur clapped for him, glad that he was back after such a loss. 

 

After the introductions, the meeting flowed quickly; the upcoming fights were listed off, plot points deliberated on. It ended with announcements and comments. It took two hours, but there was a lot of information shared. Arthur would debut in three weeks as a “pop-up” competitor to rush in, help another wrestler, and later be challenged for a fight. Ariadne would be introduced in two weeks and work on a team with a more seasoned diva. 

 

Arthur was catching up in conversation with his first opponent when Eames clapped him on the back as he walked by. Arthur’s brain short-circuited for a moment and he had to shake himself. He set up his practices with the trainer and his partners, and scheduled a meeting with the lighting personnel for his intro.  

 

By the time he and Ariadne made it back to their new apartment, they were too exhausted to do much more than give each other a hug and collapse in bed. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags start to get updated in this chapter!

(April 2nd, 2017) 

 

Arthur clutched his thighs around Eames’ shoulders and he dangled over the top rope. He had complete trust that Eames wouldn’t drop him, but it still was a scary place to be. Eames tapped his hip, giving him the signal that he was going to let him go so Arthur could “slip loose” and rebound over the ropes. He was breathing hard, sweat rolling down his face, as he slid to take Eames’ feet out from under him and go for the pin. Eames kicked out and fought to his feet, charging Arthur who was bracing himself for the blow to come. 

 

Eames wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist, and before Arthur could think, his feet were off the ground and he was flying over Eames’ shoulder. When his shoulders hit the ground, searing pain took his breath away and he felt his shoulder pop. That wasn’t supposed to happen, he thought as he clutched his shoulder trying to control the pain. 

 

************

(2016) 

 

Arthur’s debut had gone off without a hitch. The crowd loved him teaming up to take out the “villain”. He was getting more matches and even got to win a few times. Ariadne, meanwhile, was a complete smash hit. She took off like a rocket and Arthur couldn’t be prouder. She was thriving in the light and had no intention of letting go of it any time soon. 

 

Ariadne had nearly fainted when she got her first royalty check from her merchandise sales. Arthur’s wasn’t bad either, but it wasn’t as big as hers by half. They had sat down on the couch with shocked looks on their faces until one of them started giggling and, before they knew it, both of them were in stitches. It was the first time it sunk in that they had made it. 

 

The next week, they put a down payment on a house for their parents and bought them a new car. The rest went into the bank, because Arthur wasn’t going to leave them without a safety net. 

 

Arthur was disappointed to realize he wasn’t working as close to Eames as he thought he would be. He saw him every once in a blue moon, usually because Eames was at a meeting or leaving practice when Arthur was coming in. Eames always took time to say hello to Arthur and clap him on the shoulder. 

Arthur wasn’t sure if he did that to everyone or just him, but the smell of Eames never failed to make him weak in the knees. Coconut oil. He always rubbed himself down with coconut oil. That, mixed with Eames’ natural scent, had Arthur spending many nights in a long shower stroking himself to completion. 

 

Ariadne, on the other hand, seemed to alway be near Eames. They talked to the same people and had a similar practice schedule. She would come home and flop on the couch with the latest news: a new outfit change for Eames, the match he was set to win or lose. Arthur was jealous to his bones, but was happy that Ariadne was so close to her childhood idol. 

 

“So Yusuf...” Arthur started, trying to get her sister to take the bait.

“What about him?” Ariadne asked, pounding down a plate of fries. “What? It’s a carbo load night…fries are carbs, damn it.” 

 

“Ari, how can you eat all of that? That’s it, I’m tossing the fry daddy.” Ariadne glared at him and the smear of catsup on her lip couldn’t make it less chilling. Arthur admitted defeat and went back to his broccoli and chicken. “Yusuf has been fawning over you for like a year. You should give him a shot.”

 

“When he has the balls to ask me out, I will give him a chance.” 

 

The next night Ariadne twisted her knee during her tag team match and was benched for at least a week. She settled onto the couch with a pout that would beat a five-year-old’s, but followed Yusuf’s orders. He took the opportunity to drop by to bring Ariadne flowers and movies to watch. It was insufferably cute watching them cuddled up on the couch when Arthur left for a late training session. 

 

Arthur used his pass to get into the gym after 10 pm. He wasn’t coming to a practice and figured no one would be there. When he dropped his bag in the locker room, he saw another duffle bag on the bench, meaning he wasn’t going to be alone after all. With a sigh, Arthur pulled out his headphones and started a playlist on his phone before hitting the treadmill. 

 

It was around ten minutes later that he noticed Eames stretched out on the weight lifting bench, curling two large dumbbells. When he finished his set, he dropped them to the floor and sat up, his shirt stuck to his chest and gym shorts creeping up to show toned thighs. 

 

Arthur nearly tripped when Eames leveled him with his gaze, having to grab the bar and slow his pace to a jog. Eames said something, but Arthur couldn’t hear him over the blare of Franz Ferdinand in his ears. He gestured for Eames to give him a moment and slowed to a walk, taking out his headphones. He gave his legs a moment to stabilize and walked over to Eames. 

 

“I said ‘How’s Ariadne?’” Eames repeated, grinning. 

 

“She’s great. Eating everything in the house, insisting that it’s ‘to promote healing’.” Arthur smiled when Eames chuckled and stretched his shoulders. 

 

“She’s a character, that one. She’s not your girlfriend though, is she?” Eames cut right to the point, catching Arthur off guard. 

 

“Umm no, but we’d prefer that not to get out right now,” Arthur answered, not really wanting to lie, but not sure he could fully trust Eames with the truth. 

 

“Why is that, huh?” Eames leaned forward conspiratorially. “Come on Arthur, we all have our secrets. I’m not going to tell yours.” 

 

Arthur sighed, leaning back against the the squat rack. “She’s my stepsister.” 

 

“I figured as much,” Eames chuckled. “If people looked closely enough, they could see that clear as day.” Eames took a pull from his water bottle and swept his hair back from his face. “You know Arthur, I think you have a lot of talent and can be bigger than you are if you try.” 

 

Arthur furrowed his brow, not sure what Eames was hinting at. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

 

“You need a big name fight. Something to toss you out front. Even if you don’t win, it could mean getting on one of the pay-per-views. Take a chance. Or you can keep hovering and be a stick in the mud. But something tells me there’s a wildcat under all that controlled exterior.” 

 

Arthur was silent as Eames stood and rested his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “Think about it, darling,”  he said with a wink, before disappearing into the locker room. 

 

Arthur knocked his head against the metal frame and thought about what Eames had said. He had been asking Fischer for bigger fights and always gone denied. Arthur shook his head and went to finish his run. 

 

When Arthur trudged into the locker room, he stripped off his soaked shirt and tossed it at his bag, grabbing a towel. It wasn’t until he turned the corner to the showers that he heard water running and realized that Eames was still there. 

His heart leapt in his chest because he could clearly see the outline of Eames through the frosted shower curtain. Arthur was frozen in place when Eames turned, leaning against the tile wall, his fist stroking over his cock. 

 

Arthur bit his lip to silence himself as Eames let out a low moan. He couldn’t believe he was in this situation but he couldn’t move, his feet were glued to the spot. Eames pushed his hips off the wall deep in the throes of his own pleasure and Arthur’s dick gave a sympathetic throb. 

 

He should leave. Now. Arthur fought to will himself to turn and leave when his name came in a whisper. Arthur whimpered and his knees went weak. It was like he had lost control of his body and was being pulled to the shower stall currently occupied by Eames. 

 

Before he knew it, his hand was gripping the edge of the curtain and pulling it back. Arthur couldn’t breath as Eames opened his eyes, dark with passion, and grinned at him. “See something you like?” Eames’ voice was low and husky. 

 

Arthur’s towel hit the floor and Eames was pulling him into the warm stream of the shower, his shorts and shoes quickly getting soaked. Eames was bearing down on him until his back pressed into the cold tile and then Eames was kissing him. Slow and deep, drawing a moan from Arthur as he melted against him, the thick length of Eames’ cock hard against his hip. 

 

Arthur slid his palms over Eames’ sides and down to squeeze that glorious rear, pressing their hips closer together. Eames chuckled and bit Arthur’s ear as he rolled his hips. 

 

Sparks went off behind Arthur’s eyes as agonizingly sweet friction traveled his straining length. “Oh God,” Arthur muttered, moving one hand to grip Eames’ wet hair, his own hips moving to find that friction again. 

 

Eames pushed Arthur’s shorts down his legs before hiking Arthur’s leg up around his waist, grinding against his hip, giving Arthur exactly what he wanted. It wasn’t long before he was gasping, entirely too close too quickly. Eames was growling in his ear, telling him to come, to make a mess of himself. 

Arthur let out a choked cry as his body curled in on itself, pleasure shooting from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. His eyes flew open as he painted his sheets with come. Arthur shook as he pushed himself up and looked around the familiar walls of his room. 

 

“Oh fuck. It was a dream,” Arthur groaned, the memory of leaving the gym, coming home to strip down and collapse in bed, rushing back. He rolled out of the wet spot and cursed himself. He hadn’t had a wet dream since high school. His face burned as he used the soiled sheet to clean up and tossed it towards the hamper. It was barely light outside, but Arthur dragged himself out of bed, suddenly feeling the need for another shower. 


	6. Chapter 6

(April 2nd, 2017) 

 

Arthur’s vision blurred from the pain radiating from his shoulder. Eames still had his back to him, working the crowd. The official crouched over him, asking him questions he couldn’t form words to answer. Eames was a blur, but Arthur could tell the moment Eames knew something was wrong. Eames dropped character and kneeled next to Arthur. 

 

“Arthur, what happened? Where are you hurt?” Eames voice was laced with urgent worry, drowning out the harried official. 

 

“Shoulder. It popped,” Arthur gritted out. Things around him started to swim, but he could hear Eames arguing with the official. The crowd settled into a tense murmur, picking up that something had not gone as planned. Minutes later, Arthur was being lifted carefully and placed on a stretcher. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Eames whispered, as Arthur was rolled backstage. 

 

******** 

(December 2016)

 

“Ari, I don’t know what to do. I have been begging Fischer for a fight with Eames for months and he just flat refuses,” Arthur huffed, stealing leftover Christmas cookies from their mom out of Ariadne’s lap. 

 

“Does he give you a reason?” she asked, smacking Arthur’s hand. 

 

“No. That’s the worst part. I’ve been performing well and the crowds love me. If it was a weight issue, I could try to bulk up more, but he doesn’t say anything other than ‘mo’ or ‘now isn’t the right time.’” Arthur was becoming suspicious that there were other reasons that Fischer wasn’t telling him about that were keeping him from getting the fight he wanted. 

 

He had ran into Eames a few more times after that fateful night and it seemed that Eames was really interested in a match with Arthur. It just didn’t make sense. 

 

“Call him out, yo. Like, force Fischer to have to give you the fight,” Ariadne suggested with a mouth full of cookie. 

 

“Call him out? Do you think that will work?” Arthur hadn’t thought of it before, but it could work if there was enough buzz from the crowd and social media. 

 

“Yeah, you have that match with Kalisto you are supposed to win right?” Arthur nodded. He and Kalisto had been practicing together for about two weeks for the upcoming match. “Well afterwards, grab a mic and say something like ‘Eames I’m coming for you next.’ People will eat that shit up.” 

 

Ariadne had a good point, but did Arthur have the nerve to go against the script? If it meant a fight with Eames, it may be worth whatever wrath it may bring down on him. “Ok. I’m going to do it.” 

 

A week later Arthur grabbed a microphone from the slack jawed announcer, panting from exertion, and climbed the ropes. 

“Eames, I’m coming for you next. Your reign is over. It’s time to give up that intercontinental title.” A thrilling shiver ran down Arthur’s spine as the crowd erupted into cheers, chanting his name. 

 

 

“What the hell were you thinking Arthur?!” Robert yelled, face red as he paced behind his desk. “We don’t make matches at the will of the performers.” 

 

“With all due respect, sir, the social media response has been enormous. They want to see this pair fight,” Cobb piped in, being one of Robert’s trusted advisers.

 

    “Look Mr. Fischer, I totally understand that you are angry that I did this without authorization but... This could really work.” Arthur pleaded his case and hoped Robert would be swayed. 

 

    Fischer pinched his nose and took a deep breath. “I should suspend you for that shit.” With a sigh, he threw his head back, staring at the ceiling. “Let me think about it.” 

 

    Arthur took that as his dismissal and left the office. Ariadne was waiting outside trying to look like she hadn’t been eavesdropping.  “So how did it go?” She asked, grinning like a mad woman. 

 

    “He says he will think about it. Cobb has my back though. He says social media is on fire about it right now.” 

 

    Ariadne whooped and gave him a fist bump. “Then it’s probably a done deal.” 

 

    The next week, they still didn’t have an answer. Arthur was beginning to worry that he had pushed too far when Eames burst in at the end of Arthur’s match and accepted his challenge. It wasn’t scripted and Arthur could hear Fischer having a conniption from across the building. 

 

    He had to give them the match now.

 

 

Two days later, there was a meeting to make the announcement that Arthur and Eames would have a title match for the intercontinental title at Wrestlemania. Eames was planned for the win, but Arthur was ecstatic. It was a huge deal just to get on Wrestlemania. 

 

Eames beamed at Arthur from across the tables, obviously proud of Arthur’s antics. After the meeting, Arthur and Eames met with their trainer and set out a schedule. They were going to be practicing together for 11 weeks, which shocked Arthur until he saw the rough choreography. This was going to be a difficult fight to pull off and keep each other safe. They would have to perfect their timing and it limited the options for improvising. 

 

They would both still have other fights to work on as well, but they were cut down to one every two weeks to allow for training time. 

 

“Well darling, it seemed your scheme worked.” Eames bumped shoulders with him as they walked out with their “homework”. 

 

“Actually it was Ari’s plan. My plan of pestering Fischer until he gave in didn’t seem to be working.” 

 

    “He’s a jealous bugger sometimes,” Eames muttered under his breath. Arthur wasn’t sure what he meant, but was cut off from asking when Eames excused himself, heading towards his dressing room. 

 

“See you next week!” Eames called over his shoulder. 


	7. Chapter 7

(April 2nd, 2017) 

 

“Arthur?!” He could hear Ariadne’s voice, shrill with worry as he was rolled into the medical room. 

 

Yusuf was already in motion, pulling out different items he was going to need to stabilize Arthur. Eames appeared next to Arthur and he was glad Eames was there. They hadn’t been on the best terms before the fight, but Arthur hurt too much to deal with right then. 

 

Yusuf first fixed a stabilization collar around his neck, a precaution to make sure any neck injury it didn’t get worse. He then assessed Arthur for other injuries. He could hear Eames and Yusuf talking in clipped short sentences, worry written on both of their faces. 

 

“How bad is it?” Arthur asked, finally able to focus after endorphins brought the pain down from agonizing to excruciating.

 

“We aren’t sure. May be a dislocation or separation. I have medical ready to transport you.” Yusuf was in full-on medic mode while he set up an IV quickly and efficiently. Moments later, Arthur felt the tell-tale warning of painkillers hitting his system. 

 

“Don’t worry, Arthur. I will get Ari and be right behind you.” To Arthur’s surprise, Eames’ eyes were red and rimmed with tears. 

 

“But the show...” Arthur protested. 

 

“Bugger the bloody show. You are more important.” 

 

********

(January 2017)

 

Arthur tapped his foot nervously, waiting for Eames and the trainer to show up. It was going to be their first practice for the big fight. Arthur had committed the choreography to memory and was excited to try and put it together. Not to mention the thrum of anticipation under his skin when he thought about all the close contact he and Eames would have. 

 

Arthur heard Eames before he saw him, joking jovially with the trainer, Tadashi, one of the best on the payroll. 

 

“Arthur! Punctual as always!” Eames cried. He was all smiles in loose gym pants and a worn t-shirt. He looked amazing.

 

Arthur swore Eames had a secret plan to kill him with those gym pants that left little to the imagination. Arthur adjusted himself, making sure any swelling would be hidden by his own loose shorts. 

 

Arthur shook hands with Tadashi, and before long, they were stretching and running some drills in the practice ring set up in the gym. Surprisingly, Tadashi worked them on the equipment as much as he did in the ring. Insisting that, for them to work well as a pair in the ring, they needed to work well out of it as well. 

When they were in the ring, they shared a sly smile and did their best to make Tadashi laugh, making comic book noises when they threw punches and going way over the top with the reactions. They considered it a victory when Tadashi grinned and shook his head. 

 

All and all, it was a great first practice. Arthur was whipped, leaning against the ropes, when he felt that he was being watched. Trying not to be obvious, Arthur used the mirrored wall to scan the room. Eames was in the back taking to Tadashi when their eyes met over the man’s shoulder. Eames gave him a lopsided grin and a wink before turning back to Tadashi. 

Arthur’s face felt like it was on fire and he made a quick exit to the showers. Once he stripped down and got under the flowing water, he let himself take a breath. He had to be imagining that Eames was watching him right? 

 

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the dream he had of Eames from his mind. Arthur cursed when the partial erection from earlier made itself known again. With a grumble, Arthur turned the water to cold and quickly washed up before his teeth started chattering. He jumped out the shower and quickly into some clean clothes, doing his best to ignore the other running shower most likely occupied by Eames. 

 

Ariadne snorted when he told her later. “Just jump on the D already bro.” 

 

Arthur scoffed, shocked by his own sister’s crudeness. “Where are you picking that language up?”

 

“Dean.” Ariadne said simply. Arthur made a mental note to have strong words with the other wrestler about what he taught his sister. “It’s not like you don’t want him anyways. I’d climb that like a tree if I had a snowball's shot in hell.” 

 

“Ari, I love you, but please, you are scaring me.” 

 

“Good.” Ariadne pushed her chin up, giving Arthur her ‘mean face’ that lasted all of a few seconds before she cracked and they both dissolved into laughter.

  
  


Arthur and Eames practiced four times a week, working around their other fights and travel schedules. It was hectic and exhausting, but Arthur felt like he was floating. It was everything he had ever hoped for; getting to have a title match on the biggest wrestling event of the year, and getting to do it with Eames. He hurt every night and was sore every morning, but it was all worth it. 

 

The tension between he and Eames had become much clearer after less than week. Tadashi left them to lift weights while he handled some business and Eames was spotting Arthur as he worked on bench presses. 

 

Arthur pushed himself harder, trying to do more than he did the day before as Eames muttered encouragements, his fingers bushing against the tops of Arthur’s hands. Arthur grunted as he put the bar in the rack, sitting up to wipe his face and take a drink. When he glanced at the mirror, Eames was watching him again with hooded eyes. This time Arthur didn’t shy away and held his gaze brazenly. 

 

A smile slowly spread across Eames’ lips as they stared each other down through the mirror. “Ready for something a little more challenging?” Eames asked, nodding towards the pull up bar. Arthur blinked and agreed, with only a mild internal freak out. Arthur took a chance and pulled his sweat soaked shirt over his head before moving to the bar. 

 

Eames stepped up behind him as Arthur chalked up his hands. Arthur took a deep breath and tested his grip before taking a wide chin up grip. Arthur pulled, lifting his feet off the ground and repositioning his grip before he started. Arthur counted off every time his chin went over the bar, his arms already wavering, but he powered on stubbornly. 

 

Arthur could feel Eames behind him, his hands ghosting over his waist, there to catch him if he fell. Arthur could hear Eames’ encouragements as his strength started to flag and his motions slowed. 

“One more Arthur, you’ve got it in you.” Eames sounded just as breathless as Arthur felt. His arms trembled, the muscles in his shoulders screamed for him to stop, but he pushed on for just one more. Arthur felt the bar under his chin seconds before his grip gave out. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, stopping him from hitting the ground. 

 

Arthur gasped, trying to catch his breath, shamelessly leaning against Eames. His hands were much cooler than Arthur’s heated skin as they brushed over Arthur’s heaving chest. Eames shushed him and told him to take a moment to get his bearings, that he did a fantastic job. 

 

It wasn’t until Arthur was standing on his own that he noticed that Eames still hadn’t let him go, his fingers teasing the waistband of Arthur’s shorts. Eames took a shuddering breath and after a second, he let Arthur go. 

 

Arthur turned to see Eames reaching for a bottle of water, trying to subtly adjust himself. Want hit Arthur like a bolt of lightning and made him feel light-headed all over again. 

 

Before either one of them could speak, Tadashi strolled back in and ushered them into their next exercise. The tension never truly lifted, but it eased a bit as they focused on practicing their throws. 


	8. Chapter 8

(April 2nd, 2017) 

 

Arthur had hazy memories of staring at the ceiling of the transport van, several faces hovering over his that he didn’t know. He was grateful for the pain meds Yusuf gave him, but they barely touched the searing pain when the doctor worked his shoulder back into place. Arthur welcomed the blackness when it came. 

 

Arthur woke to a dull throb in his shoulder and his arm in a sling. He glanced around his hospital room and found Ariadne and Eames propped up against each other asleep. The sky outside the window was grey with morning light. He must have been out for a while. 

 

Arthur jumped when the door opened and the doctor walked in. Ariadne and Eames both came awake with a start, almost falling on each other. The doctor chuckled as he picked up Arthur’s file. 

 

“Mr. Levin, I’m Doctor Fasir, and I’m the one taking care of you. Now last night after we set your shoulder, I felt some instability and I would like to run some test.” Arthur nodded, fear tickling the back of his brain. “To give you some positive news, I don’t think anything is seriously wrong, I suspect there is a muscle tear that may require surgery, but your x-rays look great.” 

 

“Surgery?” Eames looked from Arthur to the doctor, worry twisted on his face. 

 

“If we need to do surgery, it would be done with laparoscopy and would be minimally invasive. It’s common to have some tearing with dislocations, but we will monitor you before we make that decision.” The doctor continued to explain the ins and outs of what they knew about Arthur’s injury. Part-ways through, Eames took his hand and held it tight. 

  
  


*************

(February 2017) 

 

Practice was going well for Arthur, they were both working hard, sometimes staying long after Tadashi had left to run over moves and make them perfect. 

 

The last practice that week, Tadashi had left them early, citing that he had to go set up a bachelor party for a friend the next week and had a lot of things to organize. Arthur had heard about Dean’s upcoming wedding from Ariadne, but this was the first he was hearing about the party. It was going to be wild for sure. 

 

“Alright Arthur, are you ready to get pinned?” Eames teased as he hung Arthur over the 

ropes, feet in the air and his head inches from the mat. 

“Eames, just don’t drop me on my head.” Arthur felt Eames chuckle as they worked together to get Arthur back over the ropes. 

 

Eames helped him get into place to receive a suplex that was supposed to be the final blow for Arthur. They had been practicing this move over and over, using extra padding to make sure Arthur didn’t get hurt. It was a dangerous move, but it was impressive for the crowd. 

 

    Eames checked the pads and stretched before moving behind Arthur. “Are you ready, darling?” He asked, Arthur was suddenly aware of how Eames was pressed against him. Arthur took a breath and cleared his head before giving Eames the ok. 

 

    It was a strange feeling as Eames’ arms tightened around his waist and he was lifted off his feet and over Eames’ head. Eames ending with his body in a beautiful arch and Arthur, tucking his head taking the brunt of the blow across the back of his shoulders.  

 

    The pads were soft when he hit, and seconds later, Arthur was freed and rolled to the side, feigning being knocked out. Eames moved over him, gripping one thigh for the pin. 

 

    Arthur cracked an eye open and kicked out of the pin just to be a little shit, and Eames told him as much. Arthur chuckled as Eames scrambled to get control, gripping both of Arthur’s thighs and pressing him into the mat. 

 

    Eames raised an eyebrow as he pushed more, lifting Arthur’s hips off the mat and bending him in two. Arthur forgot how to breath when he realized Eames had his hips pressed against his own. Arthur squirmed and was sure he felt Eames getting hard against him. 

 

    When their eyes met, Eames’ were heavy lidded and dark. Arthur was speechless, unable to make a move or stop what was happening. Eames’ tongue darted out to moisten his lips, his fingers still gripping Arthur’s thighs in a bruising grip. 

 

    Eames broke the moment, taking a deep breath before backing away and letting Arthur uncurl himself. They sat a distance apart, both trying to control their breaths. Eames excused himself to the showers, but it didn’t make Arthur feel any less awkward. Had he done something wrong? Did Eames not realize that Arthur has been hot for him since his teens? Arthur shook his head and stood to gather his things. He decided he should take a shower at home where he could masturbate in peace. 

  
  


    A few days later Arthur was relaxing in his room, reading, when Ariadne burst through the door. “Get dressed,” she demanded.

 

    “What? Why? Could you possibly knock?” Arthur watched, agape, as Ariadne started digging in his closet. 

 

    “I said get dressed. We are going to Dean’s bachelor party, and no, I never learned what knocking was.” Ariadne seemed to be looking for something in Arthur’s closet, moving one item and considering the next. 

 

    “Dean’s bachelor party? Isn’t that supposed to be men only? I don’t think I was invited.” Arthur had been told he was more than welcome to attend, but had hoped he would be able to duck out of the revelry. 

 

    “I’m one of the guys, Arthur. It wouldn’t be a party without me.” She sounded exasperated having to explain it to him, like it was no big deal for a tiny woman to be invited out with a bunch of men. 

 

    “Wait, isn’t the wedding next week? Why is the party so early?” 

 

    “Arthur, no one wants to get married with a hangover. Now put on something nice. That navy suit looks great on you.” When Arthur didn’t move to get up, Ariadne let out a frustrated sigh. “Don’t make me play it, Arthur. I will throw the card down.” 

 

    Arthur looked at her strangely, not having any idea what she was talking about. Ariadne fluttered her eyes and clutched her hands to her chest. “You are going to let your little sister go out with a bunch of drunk men all alone?” 

 

    “Oh please, you could take all of them.” 

 

    “Not the point. Be a good brother and get your ass dressed. You are going to have fun tonight. Whether you like it or not.” 

 

    “Is Yusuf coming?” Arthur asked, sliding out of bed finally. 

 

    Ariadne hesitated, then grinned. “Yep. If he can’t get the balls to make a move tonight, he is hopeless.” 

 

    Arthur grinned, knowing that Yusuf had been working up the nerve to ask Ariadne out for weeks. Arthur hoped a little liquid courage would help that along. He was really getting tired of all the moony eyes. 

 

    Arthur paused with his suit pants halfway up his legs. “Who is all going tonight?” Arthur hadn’t seen Eames since the ‘incident,’ and he hated that he was feeling anxious about seeing him again, but he had to admit he was. 

 

    “Oh just me, Dean of course, Yusuf, Dom, and one or two others. It’s going to be a small group. Dean needs plenty of ‘responsible’  babysitters.” 

 

    Arthur had a feeling Ariadne was lying to him, but figured ignorance was bliss. “Are you going to stand there and watch me get dressed? Don’t you have an outfit to put on or something?” 

 

    “I take less time than you do to get ready.” Ariadne winked and headed to her room. 

 

    Arthur finished dressing and spent an embarrassingly long time fixing his hair. When he was done, he checked his dark navy suit in the mirror and smoothed down the waistcoat. He picked a black tie, knowing he was over dressed, but he figured he might as well go all out. 

 

    He was putting on his best silver watch when Ariadne emerged from her room in a ruched, green knee-length dress, her eyes perfectly lined, not a hair out of place. 

 

    “Wow... you actually look like a girl.” 

 

    Ariadne rolled her eyes and flipped him the middle finger. 

 

    “Alright, I hope I have enough cash. I don’t want to have to bail you out of jail.” Arthur winked, following Ariadne out the door. 

  
  


    Their taxi pulled up outside an upscale bar. The cooler air seeped through Arthur’s clothes as he helped Ariadne out of the car. Inside they could already hear the ruckus from the bar. Dean, being just as much of a character out of the ring as in, was standing with one foot on a stool and the other on the bar, bottle tipped to his lips. 

 

    “I’m getting married, assholes!” he cried. Other people in the bar cheered as he jumped down to give Yusuf a side hug. “Ari! You made it! Wow you actually are a girl!” 

 

    Ariadne shot Arthur a withering glare before sliding up to the bar and ordering a string of shots. Her mood lightened when Yusuf slid in beside her and paid for her drinks. She smiled at him before downing a shot like it was water. Arthur swore he saw hearts in his eyes.

 

     He greeted Dean and Dom and took a offered beer and a seat at the bar to order more drinks. 

 

    “I’ll have a sidecar and one of whatever he’s having.” Arthur stiffened at the sound of Eames’ voice. “Ari didn’t tell you I would be here, huh? Well I have to say, you look dashing! I can’t think of a time that I haven’t seen you in old gym clothes or spandex.” 

 

    Arthur chuckled and turned to Eames, figuring he could blame anything that happened tonight on alcohol. Eames looked good, really good, in linen slacks and a mint shirt stretched tight across his chest. 

 

    “I hope you like cheap vodka,” Arthur commented, sliding one of the shots to Eames when it was delivered. 

 

    Eames had a daring glint in his eye and he took the shot. Moments later, he cleared his throat. “Arthur, that is positively awful vodka. Let me educate you.” 

 

    Four shots of stolichnaya and 3 sidecars later, the slightly inebriated group piled into Dean’s rented limo. The next stop was apparently a club. Arthur could feel the music throbbing as the pulled up. He was pleasantly buzzed, leaning blatantly against Eames, who didn’t seem fazed at all. 

 

    Once they were in the club and escorted to the VIP section, bottles were opened and cheering commenced. Before long, everyone was on the dance floor. Dean somehow had found a pink light-up tiara saying “Taken” on it, which he wore proudly, cajoling Dom into dancing. 

 

    Ariadne and Yusuf were in a fit of giggles after Yusuf stepped on her toes once again. Eames was droning on about how wonderful his drink was. Arthur knew he was well on the way to getting wasted, but figured he could sleep off any hangover for as much fun as he was having. 

 

    “I’m sorry darling, I’ll have to be right back.” Eames stroked a hand down Arthur’s back, jacket abandoned in the coat check. 

 

    Arthur watched Eames’ back as he disappeared into the crowd. With a shrug, he slid off the stool and joined Dom and Dean’s awkward dance circle. Ariadne snuck an arm around his and talked him into showing Yusuf their “legendary” step dance. 

 

    Arthur struggled to remember all the steps, but Yusuf seemed more impressed with Ariadne when she did a perfect round-off in 4-inch heels. 

 

    “Amazing talent your sister has!” Eames cried, throwing an arm around Arthur. 

 

    Arthur was distracted by the sparkling monstrosity around Eames’ neck. “What the hell is that?” Arthur asked, feeling the slick, cheap fabric. 

 

    Eames proudly displayed his light up scarf. It was made of black fabric with tiny battery powered lights blinking throughout it. “What, you don’t like this work of art? I saw it and it just had to be mine. Took some charm and tequila, but here we are.” 

 

    Eames spun on his heels, modeling his new find. Arthur shook his head and laughed. Something about it was just so Eames, no matter how ugly it was. “Nice. At least I will be able to find you for the rest of the night.” 

 

    They were several more bottles in when Dom bowed out. He was going home to his children, so everyone gave him a hug and a LX Uber ride home. 

 

    Arthur found himself on the dance floor with Ariadne at his back and Yusuf behind her. Eames chuckled and he moved in close, dancing against Arthur in time with the other group. Arthur glanced behind Eames to see Dean busting a move behind him. Arthur couldn’t believe he was doing it until he had turned himself around and pressed his back to Eames and grinding back with his rear. 

 

    Eames hands came to rest on his waist as Ariadne gave him the thumbs up, her back to Yusuf, arm thrown back around his neck. Eames brushed his lips against Arthur’s ear, speaking low. 

 

    “I wish I could get you alone. I know tonight isn’t the night but... the things I would do to you.” Arthur’s eyes rolled back and he threw his head back on Eames’ shoulder, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling Eames into a filthy kiss. 

 

    Eames broke the kiss only long enough to spin Arthur around and reclaim his lips. Electricity ran through Arthur from their joined lips to the tips of his toes. He faintly registered Ariadne whooping behind him. 

 

    Arthur and Eames jumped apart when Dean laid a heavy arm on both of their shoulders. He seemed oblivious to what he had interrupted. “Let’s blow this joint. I think I just broke something expensive.” 

 

    Things began to blur after that. They were in the limo one minute and then everyone was scurrying under a fence. Ariadne was barefoot and leading the way with Dean. Arthur let himself be led by Eames, having no idea where they were. 

 

    The next moment, Arthur looked around and couldn’t find anyone. He was seated on a bench in front of what appeared to be a bunch of kiddy rides. He stood feeling very unsteady, moving towards the sound of rustling. 

 

    He rounded the corner to find Ariadne pressing Yusuf to the wall, viciously making out with him. Arthur left them to it and kept walking to find Eames and Dean trying to hotwire the tiny roller coaster ride. Eames was trying to explain what a grounding wire was when he noticed Arthur. 

 

    “You back with us? I think you passed out for a minute there. Hold on a second, I almost have this.” Eames gave him a blinding grin before ripping the wires from Dean’s hands and putting them together. It sparked, then suddenly the lights came on. 

 

    “You are the master!” Dean cried, climbing onto the ride and into a seat. 

 

    “What the hell are we doing?” Arthur asked, as Eames ushered him into a seat as the ride started moving. 

 

    “I have no idea. I just hope I remember this in the morning!” Eames cried, throwing his arm around Arthur, the tiny roller coaster swooping over the hills. 

 

    Arthur threw his head back and laughed. It was too ridiculous and probably the best night of his life. That was until the cops showed up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! After kink bingo I am finally up and running again!

(April 4th, 2017) 

  
  


    Arthur ended up having to have surgery to repair a small tear in the ligament inside his shoulder. Eames sat by miserably as Arthur came out of the recovery room. 

 

    “Are you ok?” he asked quietly. 

 

    “I’m fine,” Arthur croaked, his throat dry and sore. “Eames, you don’t have to stay here. You need to go back to work. Fischer is probably having kittens right now.”

 

    “He’s fine. He told me to take a few days. I’ll have to go back tomorrow, but he promised me he would find a way to give me some time off.” Arthur pursed his lips, feeling a wave of jealousy. Of course Eames would get special treatment from Fischer. 

 

    “Look Eames, I’m going home tomorrow and Ari will dote on me to the point where I will want to strangle her. I’m ok. You do what you need to do.” Arthur looked out the window, at the wall, anywhere but at Eames. 

 

    “Ok, Arthur. But I’m not done with you yet,” Eames whispered, standing to leave the room. Arthur let a tear slide down his cheek as the door shut. 

 

    “It’s just the meds,” he told himself. He didn’t believe himself either. 

 

***************

(March 2017)

 

Arthur groaned and cracked one eye open, quickly shutting it when the sunlight hurt. 

 

“Rise and shine, darling. We are getting bailed out.” Eames was far too cheerful and far too loud for Arthur’s hangover. 

 

Bailed out? Arthur bolted upright, nearly making himself sick, and looked around the small holding cell painted in an awful eggshell. He worried his lips and thought back. He didn’t remember much after the club, but… Oh yes. The cops had came, after the roller coaster. 

 

Arthur hung his head in his hands. He had never been arrested before. What would his mom think? 

 

    “Where’s Ari?” Arthur groaned. 

 

“I think she’s down the hall. She was singing most of the night. Badly. I think I’ve heard Journey enough for a lifetime.” 

 

Arthur let out a rueful laugh, realizing Eames still had the blinking scarf, though the batteries must be low because it was much dimmer than the night before. Arthur took stock of his situation. He was still clothed even though he wasn’t sure if he was going to get the mud out of his pants and he had lost a shoe somewhere. He hoped he left his jacket in the limo. 

 

It was another agonizing hour before the five of them were let out into the custody of a very aggravated Dominic Cobb. He looked them over and broke into laughter. They must be a sight. Ariadne fared the best, just smeared makeup and muddy knees. Dean was leaning heavily on Yusuf’s shoulder, both of them looking like they were going to hurl any second. Apparently, Dean was able to hang on to his tiara though. 

 

Everyone was silent on the ride home, Eames seeming to be the only one not having the worst hangover of their life. 

“How… How are you ok?” Ariadne slurred, pointing at Eames. 

 

“Darling Ariadne, I have been drinking since the day I was born. I also know when to quit. Unlike some people.” Eames gestured to the rest of them. Crammed in Cobb’s back seat. 

 

When Dom dropped Ariadne and Arthur off, Eames gave his hand a squeeze. “We’ll talk later,” he promised. 

 

Arthur tried to smile, but the bright Florida sun was about to turn his brains to mush. They stumbled to their apartment and downed several Gatorades before both of them collapsed in Arthur’s bed. 

 

“That was fun,” Ariadne announced, trying to wriggle out of her dress and into one of Arthur’s shirts.  Arthur just threw his shirt and pants across the room, unable to muster the energy to do more. 

 

“So you and Yusuf…” Arthur teased. 

 

“So… you and Eames?” she parried back. 

 

“Good point. Let’s sleep.” 

 

They slept a solid 13 hours before Arthur’s phone woke them up. Surprisingly, Fischer didn’t chew them out, but did say that they were not going to be given extra days off after Dean’s wedding, so they “ought to control themselves better”. 

 

Ariadne was busy texting on her phone, her hair sticking up on one side and creases still visible on her cheeks. 

“Yusuf is bringing Waffle House,” she muttered, before making a beeline to the bathroom. He had to walk away when he heard her retching. So far he hadn’t been sick, that he knows of, and he wanted to keep it that way. 

 

30 minutes later Ariadne opened the door, still wearing Arthur’s t-shirt, to a slightly less green around the gills Yusuf. She hadn’t even fixed her hair. She really likes him, Arthur decided, she will let him see her in yesterday’s make-up and hair all over the place. 

 

His stomach grumbled when the food was spread out on the table, waffles, eggs, over-easy and scrambled, toast, bacon and a huge pile of hash browns. Arthur brewed a strong pot of coffee and brought out the ketsup. 

 

Arthur wondered how Eames was holding up, but realized he never got his number. Just as he thought it, his phone lit up and when he checked, it was a text from Eames. 

 

‘Added my number to your phone sometime last night. Hope you are faring well.’

 

    Arthur smiled around a mouthful of waffle and texted him back that Yusuf had swooped in and saved them with greasy food. 

 

Arthur was on the road on their next practice day, and when he came back Eames was on his way out. They barely crossed paths week. They wouldn’t practice together again until after the wedding. It felt odd running through the moves with Tadashi, and at first, Arthur couldn’t place why. When he slipped off to the showers, he realized that the air around him and Eames had been charged for a long time and he kind of missed it. 

 

Arthur was up and dressed for the wedding before Ariadne even made it out of bed. He had to go shake her awake several times before she finally gave in and got up. 

 

“What time is it? Ass crack of the morning o’clock?” she grumbled, stumbling to the bathroom.

 

“It’s 6:30 AM. You have 30 minutes before the taxi is here.” Arthur chuckled when her response was muttered curses and clattering. He wasn’t being completely honest, knowing he had to make her think it was later than it was so she would be ready on time. Ariadne was never a morning person. They actually had an hour, but she didn’t need to know that. 

 

Arthur straightened his red tie, hoping it wasn’t too much when paired with his silver/grey suit. His jacket was placed carefully over the back of the chair, ready to be put on when they left. About 40 minutes later, Ariadne stumbled out of the bathroom in a lovely cream dress with watercolor roses. She frantically shoved her feet in her shoes before grabbing her bag and heading for the door. 

 

“Ari, relax, eat something. You got twenty minutes.” 

 

Ariadne gave him a withering look. “God, I hate you sometimes.” She plopped into a seat and started eating the toast Arthur had made for her. 

 

“You should know by now that I always have 30 extra minutes. If you don’t learn, I’m not going to change.” 

 

She didn’t speak to him until they pulled up to the venue. All had apparently been forgiven once they were arm and arm walking across soft grass. The wedding was on a golf course of all places, but it really was lovely with well manicured gardens. There were a small number of chairs in rows with red bows and several tables laden with snack foods. 

 

“Oh my god. That cake!!” Ariadne cried, in awe of the pearlized mountain of cake covered in handmade red roses. 

 

“Hello darling, long time no see.” Arthur smiled before he turned around, giving Eames a socially appropriate hug. 

 

“I watched your match. I think they are trying to make it look like you might lose to me next week,” Arthur teased, accepting Eames’ offered drink. 

 

Arthur wasn’t surprised when he tasted gin. Leave it to Dean to serve alcohol before 8 am on a Sunday. 

“They have to build the drama. Hell, they don’t know what we might do when we get in the ring. That’s why the choreography is so tight.” Eames looked over Arthur to where Ariadne had abandoned them for Yusuf.

 

“Trying to make sure we do what we are supposed to I guess. What? You think I could beat you in a real fight?” Arthur worried his bottom lip, not really knowing if this was all ok or not. 

 

“No doubt. You already have me in knots.” Arthur’s breath stuttered, but before they could say more, they were ushered to their seats. 

 

The ceremony was lovely. Ariadne would deny that she was ever crying, but she went through the package of tissues Arthur had stashed in his pocket. Eames was seated across the aisle from them, but Arthur was trying not to stare. 

 

    Eames was wearing a lovingly cut suit and it fit him like a glove, the color Arthur wouldn’t have chosen; but powder blue did bring out Eames’ eyes. Arthur was impressed that Dean was able to behave himself for the whole ceremony, but that ended when chairs were moved and the music started. His now wife laughed to the point of tears as Dean hammed it up on the dance floor. 

 

    Arthur, Eames, Ariadne, and Yusuf found a table and staked their claim before pairing off on the dance floor. Arthur felt a little strange letting Eames lead him in a slow dance, but he quickly learned to follow. 

 

    “Arthur, I know we haven’t talked much since the party, but I want you to know that I had a wonderful time with you.” Eames’ hand at the base of Arthur’s spine pressed them even closer together. 

 

    “Me too. Though I don’t think I’ve ever been arrested for breaking into a kids’ carnival before.”  They both chuckled and Arthur took a chance and rested his cheek against Eames’ shoulder. Eames tensed for a second before relaxing. 

 

    “Thankfully Fischer talked them out of pressing charges as long as we paid for the damage. It’s not like we messed up too much.” Eames rested his cheek against Arthur’s for a second, before pulling back to spin Arthur and dip him dramatically. 

 

    When Arthur was on solid ground again, Eames announced he was getting more drinks, leaving Arthur feeling slightly awkward standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. 

 

    “So you and Eames, huh?” Arthur turned to see Nash, one of the sleazier NXT wrestlers, sauntering over to him, obviously full of liquor already. 

 

   “That is none of your business,” Arthur replied tersely. He never really cared for Nash and tried to keep his distance. To see him here was a bit of a surprise, but leave it to Nash to find a way to score an invite, probably an attempt to “network”. 

 

    “Well, what should be your business is that Eames has been railing Fischer for years. Just wanted you to know. As a friend.” Nash gave a sickeningly fake smile before sipping his drink.

 

    Arthur was gobsmacked. Why would Nash feel the need to bring this up now? 

 

    “That sounds like a trash rumor. Get a life, man.” Arthur turned to head back to his table when Nash caught his attention again. 

 

    “If you don’t believe me, why don’t you ask him yourself? Or ask anyone who doesn’t have their head shoved up your ass. It’s common fucking knowledge.” Nash smirked and walked away. 

 

    Arthur furrowed his brow and glared at Nash’s receding form. When he turned back, Eames was standing there, horrified for a second before guilt clouded over him.

 

    “Eames, is it true?” 

 

    Eames’ mouth worked for a moment before he was able to speak. “In a sense, yes.,” He finally blurted out. 

 

    Arthur’s heart sank, leaving room for anger and disappointment to rise. “I can’t believe you--”

 

    “Arthur, give me a chance to explain. It’s not as simple--”

 

    “No,” Arthur moved to walk past Eames, but was stopped by a hand around his wrist.

 

    “Arthur, I swear it’s not how you are thinking--” Eames looked desperate as Arthur pulled away from his grip. 

 

    “Just-- just leave me alone.” Arthur had to get out of there, he made a beeline for the front. Tears stung Arthur’s eyes but he didn’t allowing them to fall. 

 

    “Arthur? What’s wrong?” Ariadne asked, trying to catch up to him. 

 

    “Ari, I need to go home. I can’t talk about it now.” 

 

    Ariadne let him go, looking confused, but knowing she needed to let him have his space. 

 

    The ride back to their apartment was a blur of emotions Arthur wasn’t ready to deal with. He knew that him and Eames were in no way official, but things seemed to be moving to deeper water. Why hadn’t he told him? Fischer was their boss. 

 

    Finally things started to come together, Eames calling Fischer ‘jealous’, how hard he had to fight to get the match with Eames. They must be serious and Arthur is the interloper. He had never felt so stupid. 


	10. Chapter 10

(April 5th, 2017) 

 

Ariadne helped Arthur carry his things when he was finally released from the hospital. He avoided her questioning gaze, heading straight for his room. His shoulder ached with the dulled sensation caused by pain meds. He did his best to arrange his pillows with one hand but managed to drop one that somehow bounced off his foot and under the bed. 

 

With a curse Arthur carefully went to his knees, reaching his good arm out for the escaped pillow. When he pulled it out, the edge of a strange cloth came out with it. Arthur furrowed his brow and pulled more, knowing that he didn’t keep anything under his bed.

 

His hand must have hit something because suddenly tiny multicolor lights began to flash. It was Eames’ scarf, the one he had ‘acquired’ the night of the bachelor party. It had only been a few weeks ago but it felt so much longer. 

 

Arthur balled the scarf up, standing to throw it in the trash but stopped, watching the little lights sparkle. His chest hurt thinking about that night and how much of a fool he had been. 

 

Arthur stood for a long moment, unable to throw the scarf away. With a defeated sigh he opened his closet, tossing it up on the shelf. It took a moment to figure out how to turn it off and by then he was feeling too weak to fix how it was falling down over his clothes. 

 

He shut the door and crawled into bed, letting the pain meds block everything and let him sleep. 

  
  


(March 2017 Two weeks from Wrestlemania) 

  
  


Arthur tried to ignore Ariadne when she came to his door later that night. 

 

“Arthur, don’t be a baby. Open the door.” Arthur reached out of bed to hit the door knob letting his sister in. 

 

“Arthur, I know what happened and you aren’t going to like what I have to say but you need to listen.” Ariadne sounded serious as she sat on the edge of Arthur’s bed. 

 

“What more do I need to know? Eames probably only wanted me as a little on the side?” Arthur curled around his sister, placing his head in her lap. 

 

“Arthur, Eames-” 

 

“Don’t say his name.”

 

“Okay… Nash got his ass handed to him right after you left. You know him, Arthur, and you know he will do anything he can to advance himself. He just wanted to start drama and you played right into it.” 

 

“Ari, he’s been sleeping with Fischer. It makes sense now why it was so hard to get this match.” 

 

“So?” Ariadne ran her fingers through Arthur’s hair soothingly. 

 

“‘So’? So what? I just deluded myself into thinking that just maybe Eames could be mine.” 

 

“He still can be. He’s been blowing up your phone for an hour. Talk to him,” Ariadne urged. 

 

“I can’t, not right now.” Ariadne sighed, knowing when to give up. For now. “So exactly how bad was this beating Nash received.” 

 

Ariadne smiled softly taking the opportunity to lift the mood. “Oh it was bad. Especially when I jumped him and beat him with my shoe.” 

 

“Yusuf must have been in awe.” 

 

“Yeah, he’s pretty great.” They fell silent for a long while before Ariadne spoke again. “You need to talk to him Arthur. You have a match, an important one. You can’t go in with this kind of mess going on. That’s when people get hurt.” 

 

“I know. But just not right now.” 

 

“Okay but soon. You can’t just ignore this, it won’t just go away.” Ariadne moved to stand tucking her brother in. When she went to leave, he grabbed her hand. 

 

“Do you think Eames is worth all of this?” Arthur asked quietly. 

 

“Every bit and then some.” She squeezed his hand before slipping out the door. 

  
  


(12 days until Wrestlemania)

 

    Arthur dreaded going to his last practices with Eames. He tried to cancel but Ariadne threatened to cut him if he did. 

 

    ‘Just three more practices,’ Arthur reminded himself over and over. When he reached the gym door he nearly turned away, anxiety and embarrassment sweeping over him. Arthur slowed

 

    his breathing and pushed open the door. 

 

    Eames was standing in the ring talking in a hushed voice to Tadashi. They stopped the moment the door shut. Eames’ eyes lit up with hope but quickly went darker when Arthur said nothing and dropped his bag, sitting to tape up his hands. 

 

    “Guys, I don’t know the full story but are you to going to be able to keep it together for this fight?” Tadashi asked gesturing between the two of them. 

 

    “We’ll be fine,” they said in unison. Tadashi looked skeptical but stuck around to walk them through the match. 

 

    Once they were moving, Arthur felt better. It was becoming mechanical, move here, jump, roll, business as usual. Arthur easily fell back into rhythm with Eames and they only made a few mistakes here and there. Arthur was secretly grateful to Tadashi for sticking around. He kept things from being about anything but business. 

 

    Arthur hit the showers first, hoping to slip out before Eames could catch him. He knew he was probably being a little mean, but he just wasn’t ready to handle this yet. The match was closing in fast and the reality that he was going to be at the biggest show of the year really started to sink in. To say Arthur was a little stressed was an understatement. 

 

    Arthur wrapped a towel around his waist, listening for the sound of another shower before stepping out for his clothes. 

 

    “Arthur,” Eames’ voice startled Arthur, nearly making him slip on the wet floor. “We need to talk.” 

 

    When Arthur turned around Eames was still dressed, leaning against a shower stall. The bastard was running the water so Arthur would think it was clear. 

 

    “Look Eames, I don’t want to talk. Not right now. There is just,” Arthur ran a hand over his face and threw his head back. “There is just so much going on right now. I can’t handle this on top of everything.” 

 

    “I should have told you Arthur but you don’t know the whole story.” Eames moved closer causing Arthur to step back, his shoulders pressing against the cold tile wall. 

 

    “Eames,” Arthur tried to protest but before the words could leave his lips Eames met them with his own, his hands coming up to cup Arthur’s face.

 

    Arthur tried not to respond but Eames, was against him, smelling of sweat and grit. A shuddering moan left his lips as he gave in, letting Eames’ tongue explore. Arthur shivered as he gripped Eames’ arm for support. He felt nearly smothered by Eames. 

 

    Arthur finally broke the kiss, their foreheads pressed together. “Eames, please.” Eames kissed him again, deep and distracting. Arthur felt one of Eames hands slip from his face and down his chest, teasing at the towel slipping from Arthur’s hips. Arthur’s hips gave an involuntary roll, rubbing his already dripping cock against Eames. 

 

    Eames smiled against his lips, his hand snaking down between their bodies. The moment Eames fingers grazed his cock, Arthur knew it was wrong. That this had to stop. Arthur pushed Eames, who only resisted a moment, before stepping back. 

 

    “We can’t do this. Not right now.” Arthur held out a hand to keep the distance between them when Eames moved to come closer. “Eames, please. Just go. I can’t do this right now.” 

 

    “I’m sorry Arthur. I should have told you before now.” Eames voice cracked a little but he was backing away. 

 

    “Eames. Later. After the fight okay? Can we just,” Arthur fought to catch his breath, “Can’t we just put this ‘talk’ on hold until after the match?” 

 

    Eames’ face was unreadable but he agreed quietly, brushing a finger down Arthur’s arm as he passed, like he was paying respect to something delicate. 

 

    Arthur wrapped the towel firmly around his waist and sank down the wall, fighting to gather his thoughts. 

 

    It was a full twenty minutes before his erection died down and he was able to get dressed and go home. 

 

    Ariadne was on the couch with Yusuf when he came in. They were snuggled up watching what appeared to be a Bollywood movie. Arthur gave them a weak smile and a wave as he walked past. He saw them glance at each other before Arthur disappeared into his room. 

 

    Eames kept his word. He kept it nothing but business for their last practices. Arthur was grateful. He was still confused and a little hurt but he could focus on the match now. Eames had only sent him one text that last week. 

 

    ‘Promise me we will actually talk after the match.’  

 

    Arthur had given his word that they would work this out after the match was over. He didn’t know how yet, but that would come later. Right now, he was all about the match. 

 

    Arthur started packing his bag for the the ride to Orlando. Ariadne had rented a car for them and Yusuf was tagging along. Arthur was nervous about his sister’s driving but the promise of sleeping in a separate hotel room once they arrived was worth the road rage.

 

    They were set to arrive on the March 29th for setup and press junkets. Arthur was the most nervous about the reporters. He had never had to deal with that much attention before. 

 

    The ride from Tampa was surprisingly uneventful, filled with sing-a-longs and “road snacks”. Arthur had to say the quotes because, this close to a match, his diet was limited to fresh veggies and maybe some chicken or cheese. Arthur longed for a cheeseburger and attempted to bribe Ariadne to run through a McDonald’s. 

 

    She laughed in his face. 

 

    The next two days were mayhem, press junkets, interviews, photoshoots. Arthur was surprised how much he was kept separate from Eames but he guessed it made sense. They have a rivalry after all. He caught Eames watching him once or twice but he respected Arthur’s wishes. 

 

    The night before the big fight, Arthur tried to go to bed early but he had a serious case of the butterflies. He felt silly but he gathered a pillow and knocked on the adjoining room that Ariadne was sharing with Yusuf. 

 

    After a few seconds, Ariadne opened the door already knowing what Arthur wanted. “Yusuf, I’m sorry but you are evicted to Arthur’s room. Sis and Bro time is needed.” 

 

    Yusuf didn’t even grumble, just pecked Ariadne on the cheek and moving to Arthur’s bed. Arthur was happy for her that she had finally caught a good one. Ariadne left the door open but ushered Arthur to bed and curled up with him, forehead to forehead. 

 

    She squeezed his hand and smiled. “You’re going to do fine.” 

 

    Arthur smiled back and pulled the covers over them. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Brookebond for helping me finish the beta on this fic! Life happens and people get busy but I can always fall back on her!

( April 6th, 2017) 

 

“I want to scratch my nuts with my dominant hand!” Arthur cried in frustration from the couch where Ariadne had planted him. 

 

“Arthur I love you, but I’m not scratching your balls for you. Use lefty.” Ariadne delivered dinner and a pain pill to him on the couch. 

 

“Ariadne my legs are fine, you don’t have to wait on me. And Lefty just doesn’t feel right.” 

 

    Ariadne rolled her eyes and settled on the couch. Fischer, knowing their familial relationship, had let her off for two weeks to help Arthur recover. Arthur was grateful but was a bit worried what he was going to do when she was gone. 

 

Ariadne had joked that she would make sure he had a bowl of milk and some treats to hold him over until she got home. 

 

They settled on the couch and got ready to watch Monday Night Raw for the first time in nearly two years from this side of the screen. Both of them had been backstage even if they didn’t have a match that night. It was surreal to see the people he had practiced with suddenly on the screen. There was some video of Arthur’s fight and talk about his injury. Arthur did his best not to think about it too much. 

 

Part way through, Eames came on talking to one of the sweet interview girls (usually someone’s wife or girlfriend) when he was ambushed by Dean Ambrose. Arthur gawked as an elaborate ‘street fight’ erupted in the backstage area. Ariadne looked over at him confused but Arthur was transfixed by the brutal beating going on.

 

Arthur knew it was staged but it looked especially violent. Dean and Eames were both very good at making it all look real and Arthur found himself holding his breath when Dean ‘crushed’ Eames with a forklift. 

 

They cut to commercial and Ariadne was already moving, grabbing her phone. She shot off text after text to Eames and Yusuf but got no response; which wasn’t altogether surprising, a lot of these things were filmed live but this was not on the schedule Arthur had seen. 

 

“Oh you assholes!” Ariadne cursed grabbing Arthur’s phone. 

 

“Hey! That’s mine!” Arthur cried grabbing for the phone, inadvertently pulling his stitches. 

 

“Shut up! I will say it’s from me. He might answer your number before mine.” 

 

After getting no response, they turned their attention back to the show where Eames was being rolled into a medical transport van. Arthur was flabbergasted. He had no clue what they were up to. By the time the show was over, Ariadne finally received a text from Yusuf saying Eames was fine but not much more.

 

Arthur couldn’t fight the pull of his painkillers anymore and he asked Ariadne to update him if she found anything out before going to bed. 

 

Arthur was startled awake when a heavy weight landed on his bed, rattling the frame. He gasped and opened his eyes to a large snubbed nose beast looming over him, drool threatening to drip on his face. 

 

Arthur covered his shoulder, scared that the beast might step on it, his sudden awakening causing it to start throbbing.

 

“Pete! Where are your manners! Off the bed.” Arthur was sure he was dreaming. That was Eames. In his house. With a dog. A very large dog, who was scurrying off his bed to sit excitedly in front of Eames. 

 

“Sorry about him, darling. He gets excited when he meets new people. You’re probably lucky he didn’t wee on you.” 

 

“Wha—” Arthur rubbed his eyes, completely out of sorts. “Wh-what are you doing here?” Arthur asked using his good arm to push himself up. 

 

“Well, when I got to my phone last night, Ari, the poor dear, was beside herself,” Arthur gave him a doubting look. “Okay, she was leaving death threats if I didn’t tell her what was going on. So, here I am.” 

 

“Here you are?” Arthur’s brain wasn’t functioning well enough to comprehend what was going on. 

 

“Do wake up dear. It’s nearly noon. In simpler words, I’m here to help take care of you while Ari goes back to work.” Eames leaned down, giving the dog a rub on the chest. “Pete here is going to keep us company.”

 

Arthur blinked at the dog staring up at Eames, it’s butt wagging. “You have a dog?” 

 

“Do keep up Arthur,” Eames teased. Arthur finally brought his brain online and considered the suitcase sitting behind Eames. 

 

“So you staged the whole thing last night to take time off… to help ‘take care of me’? And you brought a suitcase and a dog.” Arthur couldn’t help but laugh. It might have been the pain meds, but the whole situation was suddenly hysterical. 

 

Eames seemed to relax a little, leaning against the door frame. “Are you hungry?” he asked. “I brought lunch.” 

 

Arthur felt his stomach growl well before he heard it. “That sounds amazing.” Arthur stood, fixing his pajamas before following Eames to the kitchen. Pete fell into step behind Arthur and watched him closely. 

 

“He knows fresh meat when he sees it. He will want you to feed him. I recommend against it because of the gas it causes. But I understand having to learn the hard way.” Arthur was still a little in shock over Eames’ sudden appearance and Ariadne’s scarceness, but took a seat at the table. 

 

Eames opened styrofoam containers filled with spicy smelling noodle dishes and a few filled with hamburgers with fries. “I didn’t know what you liked so I guessed,” Eames explained. 

 

Eames seemed flustered, color high in his cheeks. It was oddly endearing to Arthur. The talk they agreed on was hanging like the sword of Damocles over their heads so Arthur grabbed the container with the burger and took a deep breath. 

 

“So if you are going to be here, I guess we need to talk.” Arthur avoided meeting Eames’ eye as he started on his fries. 

    “Arthur, right now us talking isn’t important. What is important is making sure you are taken care of and getting you back in the ring.” Eames smiled at him but Arthur could read the strain behind it, but Arthur didn’t push it.

 

    Pete whined, placing his head on Arthur’s knee, his bottom teeth poking out in the most ridiculous but cute pout.  Arthur snuck him a fry under the table. It couldn’t possibly be as bad as Eames said. 

 

     They fell into easy conversation, eating lunch and then moving to the couch to watch cheesy daytime TV. There was tension just below the surface though, they could both feel it. 

 

    Arthur began to shiver with a sudden chill. It was odd to Arthur but he tried to ignore it but Eames was watching him from the other end of the couch. “Are you cold?” Eames asked. 

 

    “I’m fine. I don’t know why I’m suddenly so cold.” Arthur felt another shiver radiate out from his core. 

 

    “Sometimes pain meds can do that to you. Do you have a spare blanket?” Eames asked standing from the couch, Pete quickly jumping up to take his place, crowding into Arthur’s lap. 

 

    “In the top of my closet.” 

 

Arthur heard Eames shuffling around in his closet, but as the minutes stretched on Arthur began to wonder what was holding him up. He was still shivering but Pete was a lovely warm weight on his lap. 

 

“Arthur, how did you get this?” Eames asked coming out of the bedroom, blanket in one hand, and the sparkling scarf in the other. He had completely forgotten about the scarf. 

 

Arthur’s face burned as he thought of an answer. “Honestly I don’t know. I found it under my bed when I got home from the hospital. I just didn’t have the heart to throw it away…” 

 

“I was wondering what happened—”

 

“Ariadne,” they realized together. 

 

“That little minx,” Eames commented, coming to drape the blanket over Arthur’s shoulders. 

 

“She told me not talking to you was a bad idea. I guess she just wanted to remind me,” Arthur muttered, concentrating on petting Pete. 

 

    Eames cleared his throat like he was trying to buy some time. “Okay Arthur, I need you to listen to me. Not assume. Not shut down. Just listen.” 

 

Arthur gave Pete a final ear scratch and put his hand in his lap, giving Eames his full attention before nodding. 

 

Eames was thoughtful for a moment, like he was trying to remember rehearsed lines

 

    “What Nash told you is true. I did have a causal relationship with Fischer.” Eames pointed at Arthur in warning when the other man stiffened. “But, it ended months ago. Before I met you. Fischer had a hard time keeping things casual and I just wasn’t looking for anything more at the time. I couldn’t give him what he wanted. It’s that simple. I wanted to explain it to you that day but you just shut down.” 

 

Arthur chewed his lip thinking of what he wanted to say. “So, how do I know you aren’t just telling me what I want to hear?”

 

“You will just have to trust me.” 

 

“Trust you? In the ring? Implicitly. In my life? I’m not sure.” 

 

Eames narrowed his eyes, leaning closer. “Arthur, when have you asked me anything about myself? You never bothered to ask anything about me. If you had asked me about my love life, I would have told you.” 

 

Arthur felt like he had been kicked in the chest. Eames was right. He never tried to get to know him outside the ring. He had assumed too much and felt he knew Eames from watching him for years. But Eames was a real person with feeling and needs. He felt like a complete asshole. 

 

    “Sorry,” Arthur muttered, not looking up. 

 

Eames didn’t seem particularly impressed with his apology but accepted it. “I do want to get to know you, Eames. With the stress and the excitement of the match I guess I lost track. I was so wrapped up in the idea that you wanted me— I was overwhelmed.” 

 

“Arthur, I’m an open book. I want your trust and I want to get to know you better. I want to kiss you in the rain, watch terrible movies together, take Pete for walks along the beach. But we have to start somewhere. ” 

 

“Where do we start?” 

 

“Tell me about how you got into wrestling?” Eames suggested, starting to relax back into the couch. 

 

“I first saw you fight when I was 13. Ari had been watching wrestling for years before she wrangled me into watching it with her that night. We both looked up to you, even saved up money to come to events when they came to town. This was her dream first. When I graduated high school, I went into the reserves and within two years I was injured and given a medical discharge. Ari let me stay with her and she started bringing me to her practices. Before I knew it, I was hooked and we vowed that we would do it together.”

Eames grinned, his eyes lighting up. “So you looked up to me as a teen?” 

 

“To be honest, you were what made me realize I was gay. Twice.” Arthur shook his head, a smile spreading across his face the pain meds must be wreaking havoc his system.

 

Eames mouthed ‘twice’ waiting for Arthur to continue. “Oh God, I can’t believe I’m telling you this. When I first saw you perform, I realized I was gay. When you left and came back like this,” Arthur gestured in Eames general direction, “I realized I was extremely gay.” 

 

Eames leaned back in his chair looking very self satisfied. “Good to know I have made an impact.” Arthur rolled his eyes, picking at the edge of the blanket.

 

“What about you? How did you get here?” Arthur asked.

 

“When I was young, I thought I would play football, American football, for the pros. I was good, scouted by high ranked colleges. I went on to play tight end for the Florida Gators. Yeah yeah, save the jokes for later,” Eames teased when Arthur snickered. “I did well but never made it into the pros. When I graduated and had no contract, I was lost. I thought about going home, to England, but all that was waiting for me there was a job in my father’s furniture store. My mate suggested I try wrestling. It wasn’t unusual for football players to get into it so I gave it a try. After my first big match, I knew this was where I wanted to be. You know, I saw a lot of myself in you. I remember watching that first NXT takeover match and thinking ‘he’s going to be something’. And Ari? She had ‘star’ written all over her. I don’t think I missed one of your matches after that. Once I started to get to know you, I wanted more.” 

 

Arthur’s heart stuttered, Eames liked him and was still here, even after Arthur’s bullshit. “So where do we go from here?” 

 

“On a date?” Eames suggested. “Due to your current situation I recommend more movies with snuggling on the couch. You can tell me more about your sexual awakening.” 

 

    Arthur groaned, knowing he shouldn’t have said anything. “If you get me a pain pill, it’s a deal.” A moment after Eames left, he smelled something foul and groaned. “Jeez Pete! It was one fry!” 

 

    “Told you so.” Eames chimed from the other room.  

 

    That night, Eames had put Arthur to bed when he had started to nod off on the couch. Somehow in the night, Arthur had ended up on his stomach but, when it didn’t hurt as much as he thought, he stayed that way. 

 

    Arthur awoke with a heavy weight on his lower back, a wet spot on the back of his pants, and an ache in his shoulder. It took him a moment to realize Pete was sleeping on him and had drooled on him in the night. 

 

    Arthur tried to push himself up with his good arm but Pete was weighing him down. “Pete, get down,” Arthur urged. The dog just looked at him with his droopy face. Arthur cursed, burying his face in the pillow before calling for Eames.

 

    A few moments later a sleep rumpled Eames came through the door, and grinned. “He likes you.” 

 

    “He is drooling on my leg, and I can’t get up.” Arthur pouted trying to wiggle his legs, hoping it would dislodge the boxer. 

 

    “Pete, be a gentleman and get down.” Arthur glared when the dog immediately complied.  

 

    This became the routine over the next few days: Arthur would wake up with a boxer draped over him that wouldn’t move until Eames made him. By the end of the week, Arthur started not to mind it so much. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut for you guys! I hope it was worth the wait.

Arthur was frustrated, and horny. Eames had been staying in his and Ariadne’s apartment for nearly a week causing Arthur to be in a near constant state of arousal. Just that morning, he had woken up to Eames draped over his back, all warm and sexy. Apparently, Eames had fallen asleep with him after kissing until Arthur was dizzy the night before, Arthur’s lips were still swollen, but Eames pulled away, saying he was scared of hurting his shoulder.

 

     Once Arthur realized it wasn’t the dog draped over him, he had become blindingly hard. He could feel Eames’ morning wood against his hip and he wanted to cry. When Eames woke up, he was a complete gentleman, carefully getting out of the bed and slipping to the bathroom.

 

     Even worse was that apparently Arthur couldn’t jerk off with his left hand, it just didn’t work. With his right arm still in a sling, Arthur had a problem. All he could think about was Eames, his dreams were filled with filthy possibilities. 

 

He tried rubbing off against his sheets after Eames left the room, but that just left his shoulder in pain and a rug burn on his still hard dick. Eames wasn’t helping anything by being his charming self. Eames even drove him to have his stitches removed and had bought him ice cream afterwards. 

 

Arthur smashed his face into his pillow with a groan. His skin felt itchy and hot.

 

There was rattling in the kitchen meaning Ariadne had made it in from practice. Arthur crawled out of bed ready to whine to his sister. 

“Oh my god Ari! I have been trying to jerk off for days! It’s just not working—” Ariadne wasn’t in the kitchen, Eames was, and he was staring at Arthur like a deer in the headlights. His drink spilled everywhere as he choked. 

 

Arthur felt the tips of his ears burning, but even embarrassment didn’t quell his erection. Eames looked him up and down, pausing on the obvious tent in his sweat pants. “Would you like some help with that?” Eames offered, his voice gone husky. 

 

Arthur’s blood rushed downward so fast he was dizzy. “What about not wanting to hurt me?” 

 

“We will just have to be careful won’t we?” Eames dropped his bottle of water, pulling his t-shirt over his head, before coming close to plunder Arthur’s lips. Arthur moaned, wrapping his free arm around Eames’ waist, pulling them closer together. 

 

Eames was careful not jostle the sling on his hurt arm as he ushered him towards the couch. Arthur rolled his eyes as Eames stacked pillows before letting Arthur sit, making sure his arm was supported. Eames went to his knees, leaving a trail of wet kisses down Arthur’s neck. 

 

Arthur squirmed trying to get more skin contact but knew taking off his own shirt would be too much trouble. His dick was aching, slick with precome when Eames slipped his sweats down his legs, helping him step out of them before running warm hands up Arthur’s thighs. 

 

“I’ve wanted you like this since the first time I saw you,” Eames whispered, his hands sliding under Arthur’s shirt to brush over his nipples. Eames watched the play of muscles across Arthur’s stomach as he pinched his nipples gently.

 

Arthur threw his head back, sighing deliciously, his good arm holding Eames close. His mind was racing, his erection straining, leaving a train of precome on his thigh. He had to ask Eames a question before this went any further because they were quickly passing the point of no return.

 

“This isn’t just casual is it?” Arthur asked, his voice wrecked. 

 

Eames sat back on his heels, his skin flushed, his erection straining against his jeans. “Oh Arthur, we are so much more than just casual.” Eames leaned over him, supporting his weight on his arm on the back of the couch and brushed their lips together. “This is as much or as little as you want it to be.” 

 

“I want all of you.” Arthur clutched Eames hair and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Eames moaned, his free hand roaming wherever he could reach. He finally pulled away when his supporting arm began to tremble. He sank back between Arthur’s legs, taking his length into his mouth. 

 

Arthur swore shakily, his toes curling in the carpet. Eames moaned around him as he explored his dick with his tongue. “Eames,” Arthur whispered, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He wasn’t going to last long, it had been since before the match that he had last jerked off and he was racing quickly towards the finish line. His hips thrusted desperately, seeking more. 

 

Eames pinned his hips to the couch and locked eyes with Arthur as he took him to the root, swallowing around him. Arthur panted a high keening sound, grabbing Eames’ hair in warning. 

 

Eames worked him faster, his head bobbing in Arthur’s grasp pushing Arthur closer. Arthur let out a choked cry, shooting ropes of come over Eames tongue as his orgasm ripped through him like lightening. Eames took him in to the back of his throat, wringing every pulse of pleasure he could from him. 

 

Arthur shuttered when Eames finally pulled away, saliva and come stretching a thin string between them. Eames had a self satisfied smiled on his face as he worked open the buttons of his jeans. “I promised not to hurt you so, I guess you will just have to watch.” Eames’ voice was all base and gravel as he pulled his cock free, sighing as he gave it a few strokes. 

 

Eames put on quite the show, working himself slowly, sucking Arthur’s fingers into his mouth when he reached out. Arthur’s dick gave a valiant throb, but he was too spent to get hard again. 

 

Arthur gripped Eames’ chin pulling him in for a kiss, tasting himself on his lips. Eames reached for his good hand, leading it to his cock, wrapping his own hand around it. Arthur moaned, squeezing firmly. It was awkward with his left hand so he let Eames lead him. 

 

Eames began to thrust into their linked hands, precome leaking from the head of his uncut cock. “Arthur,” he whispered, shuddering as he pulsed in Arthur’s hand, blood hot come coating their hands. 

 

Eames pressed their foreheads together as they both struggled to catch their breath. Eames began to chuckle, his thick lips spreading into a smile. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Arthur asked. Eames’ mirth seemed to be contagious because he found himself grinning like an idiot. 

 

“Nothing love. I’m just happy to be here. With you.” 

 

They were cleaned up and decent before Ariadne walked in. She stopped in the hall, looking from Arthur to Eames and back to Arthur. “Fucking finally,” she cried throwing her hands up in victory. Pete boofed at her and wagged his butt. “I know Pete! I’m happy too,” she stage whispered to the dog. 

 

“How the hell could you possibly know that?” Arthur felt his cheeks burning as he grabbed a water from the fridge. Eames was chuckling from the couch and was no help at all. 

 

“You have come on your shirt,” Ariadne whispered reaching past her brother for a water. 

 

    Arthur groaned when he looked down and noticed the crusty patch along the hem. “Ew.” 

 

Arthur smirked seeing a hickey under the collar of her shirt. “You have a hickey sweetie. Been having fun at Yusuf’s?” he whispered back. 

 

“Point made. But really, change that shirt.” Ariadne stopped him before he got to his room. “By the way, I’m glad I don’t have to hear you bitch about not being able to jack off anymore.” 

Eames barked out a laugh from the couch and Arthur flipped them both the finger. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This it guys! I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! This chapter is full of shameless smut! 
> 
> Thanks again to Immuration and Brookebond for all their hard beta work!

(six months later) 

 

“Are you ready darling?” Eames asked resting their foreheads together, his hand cupping the back of Arthur’s head.

 

“Yeah I think so.” Arthur inhaled deeply and took a measured step back. Eames looked amazing, his eyes were alight with pride. 

 

“Let’s do this bitches!” Ariadne cried, throwing an arm around both of them. All three of them put their hands in and raised them with a cheer. 

 

It had taken more than two months for Arthur to return to the ring but he and Eames had a plan. At first, Fischer had shot down their ideas. But a month later, he sold his shares in the business to a Japanese man named Saito and went off to relax on a faraway beach. 

 

Saito was a practical man and had agreed to support their idea. So there they were, hand in hand, about to walk out for their first match as a tag team. Ariadne was the unofficial third member of their team and was determined to take this step with them. 

 

“Are you ready Chicago?” Dom’s voice boomed over the loudspeakers. “Appearing for the first time on Monday night Raw as a tag team: Introducing Forger and Point Man!” The arena was filled with cheers as Daft Punk’s “Robot Rock” blasted from sound system. 

 

Arthur and Eames exploded onto the runway, soaking in the crowd, the lights around them flashing bright abstract patterns, sound waves danced with flames. When they reached the bottom of the catwalk they looked at each other with matching grins, pressing their forearms together before running to the ring. Arthur bounding over the top rope while Eames slid under the bottom. They ran to opposite turnbuckles, climbing up and throwing their hands in the air. They both pointed to the runway as it went dark and a glowing Ariadne jammed her way towards them, people chanting her name. She walked around the ring, throwing glowing items out of her backpack, her shade glasses flashing. 

 

Arthur had thought back when he had first fought Eames that it couldn’t get any better but there they were: on top of the world. 

 

They won the match. Ariadne had grabbed one of the other team members ankles when he had tried to illegally step in. Eames got the pin and the crowd went wild. Eames grabbed his and Ariadne’s hands, lifting them high in victory. 

 

    They had celebrated their debut backstage, Saito himself coming to congratulate them on the successful showing.  

 

    Arthur and Eames opted to skip the locker room, rushing back to their hotel room. Eames couldn’t keep his hands off him in the back of the limo, whispering that he had a surprise in store for Arthur. Arthur was already hard in his spandex pants, hoping that he knew what the surprise was. 

 

    They had talked about it but they had wanted to wait until they were both tested before they had intercourse, that way they could forgo condoms. The tests had come back last week but they had both been too busy preparing for the match. Arthur had never actually done it before but the thought of Eames taking him sent a thrill down his spine.

 

    They were out of the limo before the driver could open the door, rushing through the lobby and into the elevator, drawing strange looks as they passed. It wasn’t everyday two guys in wrestling costumes (even though he put a t-shirt on and Eames had zipped up his hoodie he still had those shorts on) stumbling through the lobby. 

 

    Arthur leaned back against the glass wall, trying to catch his breath as Eames sucked a bruise onto his neck. Arthur shivered when Eames brushed his fingers over the outline of his cock through his spandex pants. The smell of Eames was heady, coconut oil mixed with the scent of clean sweat, and it was making him weak in the knees. 

 

    Finally the elevator dinged announcing that they had reached their floor. They poured into the hallway and down to their suite. Arthur fumbled for the keycard in Eames’ hoodie pocket. It was nearly impossible for Arthur to unlock the door with Eames pressed against his back, grinding his erection against his ass. 

 

    Finally Eames took the card from him and, without missing a beat, unlocked the door. Before the door was even shut, Eames pulled Arthur’s shirt over his head, tossing it across the room. Eames unzipped his pink hoodie, nearly tearing the seams as he ripped it off. 

 

    “I want to fuck you in the shower,” Eames growled shoving Arthur against the wall. 

 

    Arthur moaned grinding their hips together. “Please,” Arthur pleaded, images of his first dream of Eames flashing through his mind. 

 

    Eames sank to his knees, taking a moment to nuzzle against Arthur’s dick, smelling him. He reached down to start unlacing Arthur’s boots and tossing them and his socks to the side before grazing his fingers up his legs.

 

    Eames removed his own boots before standing and kissing Arthur again. He urged Arthur to wrap his legs around his waist, his arms banded around Arthur’s. Arthur keened as Eames carried him to the lavish bathroom, sitting him gently on the counter. 

 

    “Stay here,” Eame whispered, disengaging from Arthur to start the large waterfall shower, testing the water before he returned to Arthur. 

 

    Eames kissed the scars, still raised and red, on Arthur’s shoulder while he worked his own shorts off. Arthur couldn’t resist wrapping his hands around Eames’ thick cock, thrilled by the sounds he was making. 

 

    Eames pulled him down from the counter and turned him around, working the tight spandex down his legs. Arthur raised one foot then the other so he could get them completely off. Arthur’s dick throbbed, leaking, as Eames cupped his cheeks, giving each one a firm bite. Arthur cried out, secretly hoping the teeth marks would bruise, marking him as Eames’. 

 

    Eames stood, meeting Arthur’s eyes in the mirror as he lined up his dick and thrust it along the crack of Arthur’s ass. Arthur was a mess, his hair going every which way, his lips hanging open, red and kiss bitten. 

 

    Eames wrapped his arm around, pulling Arthur to his chest as he thrusted against him. Eames growled, biting Arthur’s shoulder hard. Arthur hissed, clenching his fist in Eames’ hair, holding him close. 

 

    “I have dreamt of your arse since we met. That day in the gym, I wanted to bend you over right there and rub off against it.” Arthur remembered the way Eames had held him for a little too long after he fell from the pull up bar. 

 

    “I wish you had,” Arthur panted, reaching down to stroke his dripping cock, trying to find a little relief. 

 

    Eames pulled his hand away, moving them towards the shower. The water splashed against his overheated skin wringing a gasp from him. Eames shushed him pulling him in for a kiss under the waterfall. 

 

    Eames guided him to the low bench at the back of the shower urging him to face the wall and lift one leg. Arthur watched as Eames grabbed a bottle of silicone lube, apparently stashed their earlier. 

 

    “You had this all planned?” Arthur asked resting his head on his arms against the tile wall the warm water beating down his back in the best way possible.

 

    “I have been planning this all week darling.” Eames circled his hole with slick fingers. They had done this before, many times, so Arthur was able to bare down as Eames pressed two fingers in. 

 

    It burned in the best way possible, Arthur gasped, pushing back against those fingers, driving them deeper. Eames whispered encouragements, barely audible over the clamor of the shower. 

 

    Soon there was a third finger and Arthur’s legs trembled. When Eames crooked his fingers and brushed them against his prostate, he saw stars. Eames wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him upright. 

 

     Arthur cried out in frustration every time Eames pulled his hand from his cock. Eames teased him for what felt like hours, Arthur trembled in his grasp, begging for Eames to take him.

 

    Finally, Eames turned him around, pressing his back against the tiled wall. The water flowed over their heads, making their desperate sounds echo like they were in a cave. Eames wrapped Arthur’s leg around his waist, lining himself up with Arthur’s slick hole. He kissed Arthur, swallowing his cries as he slid home in one merciless push. 

 

    Arthur gritted his teeth, throwing his head back as he breathed through the stretch. Eames held as still as he could, resting his head on Arthur’s shoulder as he adjusted to the intrusion. 

 

    After a moment, Eames started to move, pulling out a fraction before thrusting back in. Arthur let out a shaky moan. It was so different from Eames’ fingers. He felt spread wide, claimed. He gripped Eames’ shoulders, knuckles turning white from the pressure when Eames’ cock brushed against his prostate. 

 

    “Oh god, do that again,” Arthur begged as Eames began to thrust harder, trying to zero in on Arthur’s prostate. The angle wasn’t working so, with a fierce growl, Eames slipped out, turning Arthur around, tipping his hips up and ramming himself back in. 

 

    Arthur cried out, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on the wet tiles. This angle was much better. Eames was able to hit his prostate on every down thrust. Arthur lost words as he felt his orgasm coiling low in his belly. He reached for Eames’ hand pulling it to his cock with a whimper. Eames took the hint and started to stroke him in time with his punishing thrusts. 

 

    Arthur couldn’t breath, he felt like he was floating, then suddenly he crashed back, his whole body shuddering as he came harder than he ever had before. His come painting the tiles, as he cried out wordlessly. Just when he thought he was done, Eames would milk another spurt of come and another wave of pleasure. Finally, Arthur slumped against the wall, feeling like his whole being had been shot out of his cock. 

 

    Eames’ thrusts became wild and erratic. Arthur hissed from oversensitivity but he bore down, trying to help Eames along. 

 

    Eames pressed him tight to the wall, grunting with exertion. “I fucking love you,” he moaned, his hips stuttering as he buried himself deep in Arthur and came. He cried out, pressing as deeply as he could and Arthur swore he could feel Eames’ come filling him up with each throb of his cock. 

 

    They leaned against the wall for a moment, waiting for their senses to come back to them. Arthur was disappointed when Eames slipped his softening cock out of him. Then he wrinkled his nose at the odd feeling of come slipping down his leg. 

 

    Eames eased them both down onto the low bench, somehow the water still ran warm after all this time. 

 

    Arthur was grinning like an idiot, leaned over and kissed Eames gently. “I love you too, Eames.” 

 

    Eames beamed at him and pulled him in for another kiss. They took their time washing each other before collapsing in bed. 

 

    “How are you feeling? I’m sorry I was so rough with you,” Eames murmured, brushing one of Arthur’s loose curls behind his ear. 

 

    “Like I’m going to be sore tomorrow. At least I can blame the match.” Arthur smiled brushing his fingers over Eames’ full lips. “You were perfect. I swear for a moment there, I thought I was going to come without you touching me.” 

 

    Eames got a mischievous glint in his eye. “Is that a challenge?” 

 

    “Oh, very much so.” 

 

    “Ari says she wants to have lunch tomorrow. She say she has a surprise for us. She thinks I don’t know that her and Yusuf got engaged. It’s so obvious.” 

 

    Eames chuckled brushing his nose against Arthur’s neck.“I must have finally paid my dues to find someone like you,” Eames muttered kissing Arthur’s neck sleepily. 

 

    “Got to sleep Mr. Eames,” Arthur mumbled shifting back against Eames’ chest. “We have a long road ahead of us if we are going to be tag team champions.” 

 

    “Do you think we could be the first married tag team?” Eames asked half asleep. 

 

    “That sounds like a winner to me.” Arthur smiled letting Eames’ warmth sink into him. “Definitely a winner.” 


End file.
